Forelsket
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ―Juvia siempre ha pensado que el corazón de Gray-sama es tan frágil como el cristal ―con cuidado exhibe la figura para mostrársela. Gray comienza a respirar pesado conforme la escucha ―y por eso Gray-sama congeló el camino hacia su corazón ―apoya su cabeza en su hombro ―pero ¿Sabe Gray-sama? Juvia es de agua y ella puede llegar hasta el final del camino… hasta su corazón.
1. Euforia

**Notas de autor:** Se suponía que esto era para el Juvia day perooo ¡NO! ¡Inaudito! Desde octubre tenía congelada la mitad del fic, me propuse sacarlo para este día porque me quería demostrar algo. Además, desde hace casi 7 años, en fechas especiales, me gusta escribir como conmemoración. :x  
 _ **Forelsket** _ es una palabra de origen danés que significa: _la euforia de enamorarse_. Este fanfic va a tener un montón de conceptos. Partiré desde la filosofía de amor platónico ―Platón―, conceptos de Sócrates. Conceptos literarios. Hablaré de biología. De astrofísica. Todo porque mi iQ ha bajado tanto últimamente…  
 ** _Fairy Tail no me pertenece._**

* * *

 **Forelsket**

* * *

 _―_ _"_ _A un gran corazón, ninguna ingratitud lo cierra, ninguna indiferencia lo cansa."_ —León Tolstoi.

* * *

Es de esas veces que estás abrumado al estar rodeado de tanta gente, sales a tomar una bocanada de aire fresco y te pones existencial al momento de fumarte un cigarro, como si el cerebro necesitara algo más, como para ponerse a pensar, clasificar, conceptualizar y filosofar, además del tabaco… Y ahí dónde la luna y las estrellas comienzan a tener su momento de gloria, está él. El intento de poeta. El filósofo de la época. El científico experimentado. El hombre _enamorado_ que busca la definición correcta a esa _euforia_ instalada en su pecho.

Porque si analiza un poco, Natsu puede llamarlo como: _"ardiente"_ y eso quizá es verdad, porque las palmas de las manos le sudan y a veces siente calor ―aunque es un mago de hielo―, Lucy dará un concepto más espiritual. Y eso vendrá a complicar todavía más. Erza hablará, quizás, de colores o sabores. Happy hablará sobre lo que es comer pescado. Charle dirá algo crítico, y él no necesita más reflexiones. Wendy es muy pequeña aún para saberlo. Pero, ¿Y él? ¿Qué nombre le pone? ¿Qué definición le da?

Y antes de agotar su último cartucho, quiere descubrirlo por él mismo. Sonríe como bobo por su situación: es un ridículo que se pone filosófico en medio de una fiesta del gremio con la definición de la palabra _«Amor»._ ¿Qué es? Para empezar ni está seguro de por qué había asistido y como le gusta la mala vida, permanece ahí con un daño esperado, donde simplemente termina por hacerse cuestiones bastante profundas.

El amor nace de la admiración, Platón lo dijo. Alguna vez lo leyó, en uno de esos aburridos libros que le pertenecen a Levy. Lo leyó por curioso. Y en dicho texto, se sostiene que el amor verdadero es el amor a la sabiduría. Esa sabiduría que otorga el conocimiento al conocer y saber sobre una persona. Conocer, admirar y amar la belleza esencial, más allá de lo físico.

Y no puede rechazar la definición porque no tiene una propia. Ojalá para él resultara fácil poner palabras para poder definir. A parte, es gran partidario de lo que se maneja dentro del concepto: querer a alguien tal y cómo es. Que alguien lo quiera tal cual es. Alguien con quien compartir fortalezas y debilidades para crecer. Y ese alguien bien puede ser definido en _Juvia._ La alegre maga de agua es el concepto hecho persona. No sabe por qué había pensado en ella cuando lo leyó, pero admite que ha sido algo muy acertado.

Ante eso su mirada divaga por el lugar. Es un acto inconsciente; el navegar en un mar de recuerdos, como si en algún recoveco de su mente, la respuesta que busca estuviera pintada o escrita. Y sus ojos se clavan en la raíz de todo: _las magnolias_ plantadas tiempo atrás…

 _«Tsk… cosa de mujeres», pensó._

 _Era lo más seguro del mundo, porque solo había mujeres rodeando los jardines del gremio. Observaba a las chicas reunidas en círculo, por lo que le era imposible ver hacia el centro: Mirajane sentada sobre sus rodillas, dándole la espalda, Lisanna a su lado, Erza, Evergreen, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Bisca, ¡Hasta Cana y Laki!, y Juvia, quien queda frente a él._

 _Todas estaban concentradas y agachadas viendo al suelo, haciendo algo misterioso. ¿Algún hechizo mágico? Y antes de buscar más opciones, la maga de agua, gracias a su sexto sentido, o porque su mirada era muy fuerte, alzó la vista para encontrarse con él mirándola y de inmediato se enderezó para regalarle una dulce sonrisa y saludarlo con un movimiento de manos. Como de princesa._

 _Levantó un poco el mentón para responderle el gesto y no agregó más, debido a que estaba nervioso, con las manos sudadas, con ardor en el rostro, con algo cálido y revoloteando en su estómago por verse descubierto. Era tan idiota._

 _―Gray-sama…_

 _Él pasó su mano para revolver sus cabellos. ―Hey…_

 _Juvia dio un pequeño salto para sentarse a su lado. ―Juvia y las demás estaban plantando magnolias ―susurró._

 _Gray mandó la vista hacia el lugar donde hacía segundos atrás estaban reunidas y notó que las chicas se habían dispersado y ahora, admiraban las flores que plantaron._

 _―Según el libro de Levy-san, las magnolias significan amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, nobleza, alegría, perseverancia y dignidad. Las magnolias amarillas significan fidelidad y las rosas… ―Juvia se sonrojó y volvió sus manos puños para apretar su falda. Cerró los ojos al agacharse ―las magnolias rosas… son la expresión de… un amor… un amor… ―trató de ganar fuerza ―un amor tímido._

 _Rechistó y giró el rostro hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Que sabía leer entrelíneas; Juvia podía gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por él ―que no era nada tímido y ni discreto―, pero siempre que se trataba de hablar de amor con seriedad o directamente con él, ella se mostraba un poco cohibida._

 _Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios. Juvia le resultaba fascinante. Era tan clara y cristalina como el agua, a veces podía ver su reflejo en ella. Y eso resultaba un revoltijo, porque en ella veía sus propias emociones, que a veces ni podía controlar._

 _―Juvia, ¿Para ti qué es el amor?_

 _No había vuelta atrás, lo dijo en voz alta y tan de repente que hasta él se sorprendió. La maga, alzó la vista y parpadeó confundida, había reclinado hacia un lado su cabeza ―como si fuera una curiosa paloma―, preguntándose si había escuchado bien._

 _Gray se sonrojó y quiso pensar en mil excusas para salvarse de su propia e impulsiva pregunta. «¿Qué palabra sonaba parecido al amor?». Buscaba auxiliarse de la fonética: amor, favor, valor, calor…_

 _―Para Juvia el amor significa entrega ―respondió con simpleza._

 _Maldijo porque le había contestado, sin darle oportunidad de hilar algún argumento para escaparse de ese incómodo momento. Sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba, que no le gustaba la anticipación y el quedarse sin movimientos._

 _Cuando tuvo el valor de alzar el rostro y girarse para verla, toda amargura se disipó al ver una boba sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir alguna palabra, pero solo salió aire de esta._

En esa ocasión se había quedado callando, mirándose a través de ella, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza conforme ella le sonreía, le transmitía sus sentimientos y él podía ver los suyos ser ligeros y flotar en la superficie. Ahí pensó que podía ser que Juvia tuviera razón… _Esa era su definición_ y aunque él no tuviera una, cuando la tuviera, podría ser un poco más claro con ella.

―¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa? ―la voz de Natsu suena a sus espaldas, logrando espabilarlo y alejarlo de sus recuerdos.

―No es tu asunto ―responde sin girarse.

El de cabellos rosas camina para pararse a su lado. ―Lo sé, pero me mandaron y tengo que hacer caso.

Resopla.

―Mira. Hazlo fácil princesa de hielo; regresa, entra al gremio y ya.

Gray sabe que si Natsu está ahí, es porque obedece a una orden de Lucy y no puede ignorar la petición de su novia. La rubia lo ha enviado antes de dejar que Erza se meta de lleno y lo obligue a regresar con su fuerza bruta.

―Me dan ganas de quedarme aquí para que Lucy te golpee ―ríe. Quiere darle otro enfoque a la situación.

Natsu niega. ―Sabes que si no entras, vendrá Erza… Lucy dijo que harías eso y se preparó.

Y sí, la rubia es la única pensante en esa relación. Gray siente extraño el hecho de que Natsu actúe paciente y como una persona "normal", aunque se sabe que es por influencia de su ya novia. Algo bastante difícil de creer, porque su amigo es agresivo e impulsivo. Ahora parece bien entrenado. No hay dudas de que el _amor cambia._ Y encuentra otro punto importante: _cambiar._ _«_ _Él se siente diferente._ _»_

―Esto es importante para Lucy, así que solo quiero llevar tu estúpido y congelado trasero a dentro para no decepcionarla. ¿Entiendes? ―ante el silencio de su amigo, sigue hablando ―de igual forma puede obligarte a entrar Erza, pero quise intentarlo por Lucy. Y esto último es mejor para ti ―y no quiere ponerse a pensar porque sabe que se arrepentirá de ser paciente.

Le da la razón, pero sigue sin moverse.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Lucy va a querer todos los detalles y él se está impacientando por el poco avance. Lo único que quiere es regresar al gremio pero Gray no le está ayudando en nada.

―Nada. Solo quería aire fresco ― _y fumar._

Entrecierra los ojos, desconfía de sus palabras. ―Claro… por eso Juvia…

―¿¡Qué dijo Juvia!? ―se altera y da una media vuelta para ver directamente a su amigo.

Natsu mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y esboza una sonrisa, donde muestra todos sus dientes, por haber dado en el clavo de una manera tan rápida, y gracias a la ayuda de Lucy, quien hizo varias observaciones. Aunque casi todo el tiempo estuviera peleando o compitiendo con Gray, en el fondo reconoce que es su hermano y le es inevitable no preocuparse por él. _Y el pobre necesita tanta ayuda._

―Nada…

Ella nada. Él, en cambio, sí.

Revuelve sus cabellos y suspira al verse descubierto. Ahora piensan que él es como un niño que sale despavorido de una casa de espantos o peor, que es como una presa que huye de su cazador… pero no es ninguna de esas dos opciones. Es algo mucho más profundo que eso, aunque todo recayera en Juvia y en su momento existencial.

No es miedo. Es buscar establecerse en medio de un mundo cambiante donde las personas van y vienen, donde los sentimientos cambian; _nacen, brotan, despiertan_ … y quizás todas esas son las detonantes para que él tenga su crisis filosófica.

Si momentos antes se la pasaba bien, danzando y dando vueltas al borde de la improvisada pista de baile, en la espontánea fiesta elegante de Fairy Tail.

Con buena música, de esas canciones lentas que obligan a bailar abrazado conforme las luces de la fiesta se atenúan. Es un ambiente romántico y para nadie existe otra persona distinta a la que abrazan.

 _Para cada pareja, el momento era único y para él, y la suya, no era la excepción. Le reconocía y le atribuía el logro a Juvia, que para empezar, la invitó a bailar porque era la única que estaba sentada y entristecida, él no soportaba verla triste. Le puso la condición de que bailarían un solo baile. Sabía que con uno solo, ella sería feliz. Una canción no le haría daño a nadie y si servía para hacerla sonreír, sería un voluntario. Era cuestión de amistad, no era grato ver a todo el mundo bailar y que ella se mantuviera lejos de la diversión._

― _Solo una canción..._

 _Fue la principal idea, según él. Pero se la estaba pasando tan bien, que simplemente perdió la cuenta de las canciones bailadas, de la mano que se deslizaba por su cintura, el sentir de las manos femeninas entrelazadas detrás de su cuello, del cosquilleo que avanzaba desde su palma hasta su pecho. Cosa rara, porque la veía todos los días, y tampoco era la primera vez que le pasaba con ella, pero en esa ocasión había algo especial._

 _Podía ser su peinado. Su vestido nuevo. Las luces. El mareo ante tanta gente. Su perfume. No, el aroma de su esencia. Su cercanía. El baile. La falta de aliento. El sudor que se asomaba en su frente. Su voz. El subir y bajar intranquilo de su pecho. La música. La canción. Ella acomodándose en su pecho. La melodía que se hacía más lenta. Su corazón latiendo más rápido, y el suyo sincronizándose con ella._

 _Había algo diferente y podía ser Juvia. Podía ser el ambiente. Podía ser su aroma a coral. Podía ser él. Podían ser ambos. Podía ser todo._

 _La melodía había finalizado, al dar sus últimos pasos de baile se preguntó si su ritmo cardíaco estaba así de acelerado por causas biológicas y si la sudoración, la presión arterial y los movimientos intestinales eran también a causa de la fatiga baile y no formaban parte de otra cosa: como mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago de un enamorado._

 _Gray pensó como científico y encontró para cada síntoma de la noche, una justificación que se encontraba fácilmente en los libros de biología, y no por causa del indefinido amor._

 _Juvia se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle. Se vio hipnotizado por el peculiar brillo de sus ojos._

 _―Juvia ama a Gray-sama ―ladeó su cabeza a ritmo que su sonrisa se ampliaba. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón se aceleró, como respuesta a la pregunta de que sí era posible latir más rápido._

Ella lo ama mientras él tambalea en una nebulosa sobre lo que siente. Las reacciones de su cuerpo al tenerla cerca lo delatan; su corazón es traicionero y delator con sus sonoros latidos ―peor que la agitación después de correr en un maratón―. Sus empapadas y resbalosas manos, tiemblan. Su voz es rasposa y él es incapaz de pronunciar alguna frase coherente. Pero por una razón, indescifrable, se mantiene anclado a Juvia, aunque ella no esté a su lado. Y peor es admitir que en realidad se siente _eufórico._

Tras días sin apetito, exaltado y feliz… sin importar los miles de razonamientos que plantea para detenerse, todo se vuelca a una sola palabra, _euforia_. Está contento de estar con ella. _Agradecido. Feliz. Alegre._ Y él no es una persona así, es relajado, no un ser lleno de esa clase de euforia.

―Entonces saliste corriendo porque Juvia te dijo que te ama ―guarda silencio. Gray se remueve incómodo ante el análisis de Natsu. Acaba de contar todo y por una extraña y desconocida razón, se siente sin norte ―pero si eso te lo dice siempre, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Aprieta la mandíbula. ―Hay algo diferente ―se odia por decirlo y odia a Natsu por no comprenderlo sin la necesidad de soltar tantas palabras.

―¿Algo diferente? Bien… al menos que tú… ―dubitativo suelta frases al azar ―a menos que tú… ―sus ojos se abren con amplitud ―que tú sientas lo mismo.

Y lo odia más por entenderlo mejor que él. Es más, envidia que alguien tan idiota y con el cerebro de flama, lo sepa tan fácilmente. Su orgullo duele y solo le dará crédito porque Natsu no está siendo arrinconado por ninguna emoción que ocasiona estragos en su cuerpo, y ni en su mente, porque él no está en la fase de ponerse filósofico con solo mirar el cielo.

Para el traga fuegos parece fácil, pero no lo es. Suspira y desordena sus cabellos. Por supuesto que es mucho más complicado de lo que la capacidad mental de Natsu puede entender.

―Yo no quiero que _esto_ exista, no aún, pero está aquí y me vuelve loco… ―no sabe por qué lo dice, pero lo ha hecho y no puede recular.

―¿Qué tanta mierda dices? ―sin duda Gray ya tiene el cerebro pero bien congelado.

Rueda los ojos. ― _Esto…_ ―aún no se atreve a nombrarlo como tal, pero Natsu entiende que habla de lo que siente ―no debería de sentirlo pero aquí está… ―sin importar lo mucho que se resista a hablarlo o admitirlo, los sentimientos están danzando en la palma de su mano.

Básicamente es eso. Se había rehusado a su existencia. Había escondidos sus sentimientos. Se había negado al amor y sin embargo, ahí lo tine; sintiéndolo a cada segundo más, volviéndose más fuerte. Por más que quiera escapar, no hay salida. « _El amor es como una bala. Directo y fuerte. Golpea rápido y sin remordimientos._ _»_ Listo, ya casi lo tiene.

Lo ve comprensivo por primera vez en la noche. ―Entonces tú…

―¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí, par de idiotas? ―la tenebrosa voz de Erza se escucha a su espalda, interrumpiendo el inicio de su discurso y reprendiendo a ambos por su mala conducta.

―¡Gray tiene problemas! ―endereza su postura como si se tratara de una formación militar.

El aludido fulmina a Natsu con la mirada, ha sido un gesto cobarde de su parte, su amigo es un delator con tal de salvar su pellejo. El estricto semblante de la pelirroja cambia por uno más consternado y ni así puede respirar tranquilo, porque si hay algo peor que Erza enojada, es Erza en papel de celestina.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―pregunta directo al mago de hielo. Él tensa la mandíbula, no responde nada ante el estudio de su mirada. Por más incómodo que se siente, soporta el análisis de la pelirroja ―Natsu… ―llama apenas y siente que el dragon slayer comienza a alejarse.

La verdad no quiere decirlo por Gray. No es su asunto… pero si no le queda otra alternativa y con tal de salvarse… ―Nada. La princesa de hielo se está derritiendo, solo eso ―cruza los brazos atrás de su nuca. Juega con las palabras en un acto de inteligencia pura.

Se sonroja. Erza lo estudia de cerca. ―¿Estás enfermo? Deberías decirle a Wendy por si tienes fiebre ―hace una pausa para pensar ―¿O te dio calor después de bailar?

Ambos chicos parpadean. El mago de hielo suspira, agradecido de que Erza fuera un poco lenta para esas cosas, incluso había mencionado algo importante y ni se dio cuenta. Todo se vuelve más estúpido porque Natsu, quien es el idiota mayor, es el único de los tres que se ha dado cuenta antes que todos. _«El amor también es estúpido.»_

―Quizás solo necesita un vaso de _agua_ ―Natsu da fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Gray. El mago de hielo se inclina hacia delante por el impacto y la sorpresa. Está avergonzado.

Gray entiende bien a qué se refiere la insinuación de Natsu. El mago de hielo refriega la palma de su mano en su rostro cuando el dragon slayer suelta una sonora carcajada.

―Tienes que ver tu fea y estúpida cara ―se dobla para rodear su estómago con sus manos, tratando de frenar su risa.

Erza los observa con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando en que son unos completos idiotas. Oh, ahí va una cátedra acerca del _agua._ Y como si necesitara que le hablaran de ello. Él sabe demasiado del tema. El agua es un elemento _―el más―_ importante, que el cuerpo humano está compuesto en un setenta por ciento de la misma; que el cerebro se compone de otro setenta por ciento de agua, la sangre un ochenta por ciento y los pulmones en un noventa por ciento. _Todo es agua. Él se complementa con el agua._

Eso del lado científico. Pero del lado espiritual, también sabe que el agua es el elemento de los sentimientos, las emociones, el amor, los sueños, el inconsciente y el poder de la intuición. En el agua puede ver su mismo corazón, sus deseos y temores ocultos, como si se asomara en un lago y pudiera ver hasta el fondo de él mismo. Sabe que estar con ella ―Juvia― es atreverse a sumergirse para descubrir lo que hay oculto en su corazón. _«Por eso está existencial y expuesto.»_

Sabe demasiado sobre el agua _. Sobre la esencia de Juvia._ Sobre su magia y el complemento de la suya. Y más allá de lo biológico, están las propiedades que evocan poéticas frases para resumir el momento y para poder definir sus sentimientos ―porque no existe país sobre la tierra donde el amor no haya convertido a los amantes en poetas _*―._ El hielo es agua. Las personas frías como el _hielo_ alguna vez fueron tan suaves como el _agua._

Suaves y transparentes como las gotas de una _lluvia de verano_ que derriten el hielo. Suaves y transparentes gotas que lo bañan con desbordantes sentimientos.

―Estoy bien ―alcanza a responder. Pone una expresión de indiferencia al mismo tiempo que evita verla a los ojos, teme que los descubra.

Erza se percata de la incomodidad y se inclina para verlo. Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al escuchar un gruñido que denota la creciente furia de la pelirroja. Natsu se carcajea ante la escena y por escasos segundos ―tres zancadas de Titania―, le roba la atención al mago de hielo.

―Natsu ―su voz es amenazante. El dragon slayer comienza a temblar, Erza lo sujeta fuerte por las solapas de su traje y lo zangolotea para hacerlo hablar.

―¡Gray se dio cuenta que está enamorado! ―escupe atropelladamente. Cada fibra de su ser tiembla.

Los ojos de Erza se abren de par en par y de una manera brusca, arroja a Natsu lejos para dirigirse a Gray. El aludido maldice y ruega para que se lo trague la tierra. Ahora no hay escape. No hay salida para el amor y ni para la furiosa Erza Scarlet. Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, lo toma por el cuello de su camisa, milagrosamente aún la conserva.

La pelirroja logra pararlo de puntitas mientras lo jala hacia arriba, el cuerpo del mago de hielo tiembla de miedo al mismo tiempo que él trata de hundirse en sí mismo para escapar de furia de Titania. Ella acerca su rostro, acechando y quizás pensando en la manera de golpearlo, o por cuál parte de su tembloroso cuerpo empezar. Gray la ve abrir los poros de la nariz para respirar pesado. Lenta y tenebrosamente una maquiavélica sonrisa se forma en sus labios, se atreve a saludar al infierno porque está seguro de que lo matará.

Se da cuenta que pasan los segundos y la sonrisa de Erza persiste. Y ya no es tan tétrica como antes, o quizás lo imaginó a causa del miedo. Ahora la aprecia bien y mira que es ancha, reluciente y llena de orgullo. ―¡Eres tan buen chico!

―¿Eh? ―es tomado por sorpresa. Tanta que sigue sintiendo miedo de lo que pueda hacerle, y porque Erza sigue sujetando su cuello y en cualquier momento, con su voluble carácter, puede cambiar de esa aparente calma al fuego de la ira.

Siente escalofríos recorrer su espalda cuando ella desliza sus manos atrás de su cuello. _«Lo va a matar. Lo va a matar. Lo va a matar. No tendrá escrúpulos. Morirá estrangulado.»_

Erza sacude su cuerpo tan fuerte que Gray siente que la vida se le escapa en cuestión de segundos. Nerviosamente respira y se da cuenta que no hay ninguna dificultad para que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones. Su amiga sigue ahí y lo está abrazando. ¿Momento? ¿Ella qué? ¡Y no sabe qué es peor; su furia o su efusividad!

Dirige a la mirada a Natsu, quien está más desconcertado.

―¡Esto es una buena noticia, Gray! ―Erza lo abraza con más fuerza que es capaz de escuchar crujir sus huesos. De repente, recuerda algo y lo aleja bruscamente y de un fuerte empujón―. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

―¿Decir qué? ―hace una mueca de dolor, mientras trata de estirar los músculos de su cuerpo. Jura que por la impresión, no entiende de lo que le habla.

―Esto. Lo que sientes ―su respiración se vuelve intranquila.

Observa a Erza, parece estar demasiado feliz de saberlo. Ella le ha pedido ser claro con sus sentimientos, y hoy le ha hecho caso, por fin. Está seguro que eso es lo que piensa ella, o un poco, porque parece mucho más adelantada a los hechos. Parece saber más que él. No, ella sabe mucho más que él.

―Juvia necesita saberlo.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y achica los ojos. ―¿Cómo sabes que es de ella?

Erza cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho y niega, sonriendo. ―Porque es obvio, ¿hay alguien más?

 _«El amor es obvio.»_ Rechista con los dientes y se gira a otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Está comenzando a sentirse nervioso y completamente rodeado por sus amigos, una parte de él se grita que se deje de estupideces y afronte las cosas como son. Ya no existen motivos para huir de algo inevitable y en lo más sincero de su ser, sabe que no quiere seguir huyendo de eso. Pero lo que domina es la vergüenza de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Se la ha pasado perdiendo el tiempo queriendo buscar una justificación a aquel sentimiento instalado en su pecho. Es tiempo de dejar de evadirlo.

―Además es obvio ―la pelirroja se jacta. Ve un aura de brillo que la rodea, parece iluminada por la sabiduría ―imposible que exista alguien más.

 _«Obvio. Repite: obvio. El amor es obvio. Ahora resulta que él es obvio.»_

¡Es muy patético! ¡Tan pero tan patético que da pena!

―No debes sentirte avergonzado ―se acerca a él para darle unas fuertes palmaditas en sus hombros, haciéndolo doblarse hacia delante por el dolor ―es un gran avance, demasiado bueno para ti. En este momento, has decidido dejar atrás tus miedos y sanar tus heridas ―el mago de hielo se voltea hacia otro lado―. Si alguien merece ser feliz, eres tú.

―Gray-sama…

Esa es la voz salvadora. Y la que no espera _ba_ escuchar tan de repente. Abre los ojos y se siente más sofocado al alzar el rostro para verla. La maga de agua avanza hacia los tres; Natsu y Gray inclinado y Erza a su lado, golpeando su espalda.

―¿Está bien Gray-sama?

Él tartamudea; por una parte las palabras de Erza siguen haciendo eco en su mente, por otro lado tiene todo aquello que ha brotado en su interior. Ha crecido tanto, que está inundado de pies a cabeza y de frente tiene a la causante de todo.

Un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas al contactar su mirada con la de ella. Nuevamente le brinda la vibrante sensación que abraza todo el interior de su cuerpo. Como si sus ojos tuvieran todo el poder para mantenerlo de pie. Está anclado a ella. Su corazón retumba hasta ensordecerlo, es el único sonido que escucha y todos parecen dejar de existir para dejar solo a la figura de Juvia frente a él.

 _«_ _Es obvio. Puede cambiar. Es algo que tiene que definir. ¿Qué es el amor?»_

―Gray se sintió un poco mal, ¿Por qué no te quedas con él mientras toma el aire? ―Erza es la que tiene la iniciativa de hablar y cuando el nombrado se endereza, le da un empujón para acercarlo a la maga de agua.

Contrariado y más sonrojado, quiere reclamarle pero ve que alza su pulgar para desearle buena suerte. ―Natsu y yo regresaremos.

Los dos desaparecen y se quedan en completo silencio. Aprieta sus manos en formas de puños mientras rehúye de verla. Se siente nervioso y sin querer, la está contagiando.

―¿Juvia puede hacer algo por Gray-sama?

Desordena sus cabellos y suspira. ―¿Quieres caminar? ―se voltea a ella. Juvia lo ve confundida pero cuando ve su sonrisa, aprieta sus labios para asentir con vehemencia.

Suelta una discreta risilla cuando ve que se sonroja. Gray le ofrece su brazo para ayudarla a caminar, haciendo que Juvia comience a balbucear y a actuar con torpeza; está absorta, con sus manos acunando sus rosadas mejillas y meneando su rostro de un lado a otro.

―Eh… ―una gota de sudor recorre su frente―, por tus zapatos ―murmura incómodo, no porque Juvia esté ya enganchada a su brazo, sino por darse cuenta de lo que sus acciones significan.

A la maga de agua no le importa sus tacones altos o lo que le dice, parece no escucharlo y conforme empiezan a caminar, Juvia logra encerrarlos a los dos en su mundo de fantasía. Andan sin rumbo fijo, enfundados en un cómodo silencio e iluminados por la brillante luz de la luna en esa oscura noche.

La luna que puede robarse la luz de sol. No ser cálida como el astro rey, ser _fría._ Pero es quien ilumina en medio de la oscuridad. Reluce el camino e indica la existencia de aquel cálido sol que brilla para todos. Es un puente entre la luz y las tinieblas. Absorbe y brinda luz, desprendiéndose de toda ella.

Han avanzado lo suficiente y los dos se quedan viendo a la enorme luna llena que parece más alcanzable que nunca. Por el rabillo del ojo mira que la chica está atenta a la belleza de la noche. Recuerda a la Juvia del pasado y compara. Ella siempre expresa su agradecimiento con él por haber alejado la lluvia y la tormenta de su vida. Ahora, ella brilla también.

―Es una linda noche, ¿no lo cree Gray-sama? ―suspira ―a Juvia le encanta estar con Gray-sama.

―¿Por qué?

Ambos voltean a verse, los dos están sonrojados. Con evidente fastidio, Gray desvía la mirada a otro lado. Juvia se ríe feliz, le parece tierna su actitud.

―No hay razón, Gray-sama ―sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le responde―. No debe haber razón para que a Juvia le guste estar con Gray-sama. Cuando se ama por una razón, y esta se va, el corazón cambia. Juvia ama a Gray-sama sin razón. Juvia ama a Gray-sama porque es Gray-sama.

Su corazón late tan rápido que siente que va a salir de su cuerpo. Siente arden hasta sus orejas por la vergüenza que alberga su cuerpo. Cada frase, cada texto, cada palabra de sus amigos resuenan fuerte y se mezclan hasta hacerse una sola oración. Todo gira en su mente para denominar la raíz de esa _euforia_ atorada en su garganta.

Ella es luz y es cálida. Como el sol. Eso significa Juvia en su vida. _La cálida luz._ Quien lo abraza y lo abriga. Y él, para ella, es el puente que la acerca a aquel sol. Sonríe sin temores con su pensamiento. Esa es su conexión, ella es su luz y su esperanza. Él su puente y su fortaleza. No hay otra razón que amar, más que amarla. Juvia suelta una cantarina risa que le causa cosquillas en su interior, se ve feliz y lo contagia. Ella se recarga en su hombro mientras redirige la mirada al frente. Gray, busca su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Descansa su mejilla en su cabeza. En algún momento los nervios dejaron de estar en su cuerpo y se siente más relajado. ―Valoro el sencillo coraje que tienes de quererme... ―los ojos de Juvia se abren ampliamente y trata de echar su cuerpo atrás para verlo, pero él la detiene haciendo su agarre más fuerte.

―Gra-ay-sa-ama… Ju-uvia.

Él niega, haciéndola callar. _Es amor._ Ser feliz con cosas simples. Profundizar en lo cotidiano. Encontrar belleza en todo. Ver perfectas sus imperfecciones. Valorar su compañía, sus sentimientos. Hacer todo por su felicidad. Proteger. Cuidar. Apoyar. Compartir. Estar ahí.

El amor está ahí y no se va a ir.

No puede evitar sonreírle cuando se separa de él, sin soltar su mano, para verlo a los ojos. Le parece que se mira más bonita con ese suave rubor rosa en sus mejillas. Sus ojos resplandecen contentos.

―¿Gray-sama, que es lo que le está tratando de decir a Juvia? Juvia no está segura de haberlo entendido bien ―apenada baja unos segundos la vista y luego la alza.

Sus mejillas se inflan ante el silencio. Él disfruta de aquellos gestos caprichosos e infantiles, hasta que comienza a desviar la mirada para evitar verlo.

―Que eres importante ―su ronca voz atrae la atención de la maga. Juvia lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos.

Eso es entendible. Son amigos y han pasado por muchas experiencias juntas, pero ella necesita escuchar algo más. La razón tras esa confesión. Gray necesita soltar aquello que ha venido pensando para comprobar que hay algo diferente en la expresión de esa _magnolia rosa._

Juvia le sonríe agradecida de sus palabras. Su corazón es tan grande que ninguna ingratitud lo cierra. Ninguna indiferencia lo cansa.

―Juvia es importante para Gray-sama ―hay pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulan en la esquina de sus ojos. Asiente eufórica, como si hubiera escuchado lo mejor de su vida―, eso significa que Gray-sama quiere un poquito a Juvia ―suelta inocente.

Con el dorso de la mano disponible, aun sujeta la de Gray, limpia las lágrimas que alcanzan a escapar de sus ojos. No puede borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Cuando vuelve la vista a enfrente, ve que el mago de hielo la mira con tanta serenidad, distingue una apacible risa que se curva en su boca. Le sonríe con cariño, Juvia se siente desarmada.

Se le va el alma y deja de respirar cuando Gray apoya su frente en la suya. Sigue sonriendo, se ve tan tranquilo y ella a nada de derretirse por su cercanía. ―Te equivocas ―sus mejillas siguen rosas, se siente más cálido―. Poco es nada... es mucho más que poco.

Alza su otra mano para elevar un poco la barbilla de Juvia, quien sigue impactada e incapaz de moverse o decir algo, para inclinarse lentamente hasta alcanzar a presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Su corazón se acelera, siente que toda la cara le arde, pero se mantiene estático. Deleitándose por su suave contacto, inundándose con el dulce aroma de Juvia. La maga, poco a poco se relaja y como si fuera una hipnosis, cierra sus ojos. La mano de Gray va hasta su cintura y si no la hubiese sostenido, ella estaría en el suelo ante el incontrolable temblor de sus piernas. Gray trata de decirle que no es un _"poquito"_ lo que la quiere. Ruega para que el mensaje sea claro.

Mueve con suavidad sus labios, notando como ella poco a poco le va correspondiendo. Cuando siente la caricia de su lengua sobre su labio inferior, Juvia entreabre los labios para darle permiso de que profundice el beso. Está enamorada, no puede evitar sonrojarse. Ese beso significa mucho para ella; es el premio por amarlo pacientemente. Para él, es el inicio de una nueva vida a la cual no puede resistirse, porque es imposible.

Cuando el aire es indispensable se separan lentamente, Gray vuelve a descansar su frente sobre la de ella para sonreírle bobamente. La ve con ternura y acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza, haciendo que el corazón de Juvia lata tan fuerte y lleno de amor, sintiendo todo su cariño en esas primeras acciones que comienza a trazar en su piel.

* * *

 **EDITADO.**

* * *

 **6K de puras boberías. El fic estaba congelado desde octubre y solo lo terminé para conmemorar la fecha y dedicarlo a alguien que ya no está en este mundo. "** ** _T_ _he sun rises, and it brightens everything, even my sadness."_**

 **No sé si alguien lo lea y menos si lo comentarán. I'm not even sorry. Y si no lo publico aquí, no tiene sentido. Aquí está la colección de fics conmemorativos que dedico en fechas especiales, ya saben, la terapia y eso. Escribir es más barato que ir con un experto. xD**

 **Pensé en una continuación pero no le veo caso, de momento. No quiero más trabajo del que tengo, que hay nuevos proyectos por atender. De momento tengo algo para la love fest, quizás me atreva a publicarlo, quizás no.**

 **Notas:**

 ** _―_** _"Usted no sabe cómo yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme"_ ―Gabriel García Márquez.

 **―** **"** _Hay que saber que no existe país sobre la tierra donde el amor no haya convertido a los amantes en poetas_." —Voltaire.

 _―_ _Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única._ —Jorge Luis Borges


	2. Irremediablemente

**Notas de autor:** Al final decidí seguir las ideas que tenía porque FT se acabó y me duele el corazón, además mis bebés merecen _más fluff_ y yo sacar todo el fluff que me quedó.  
Si ya hablé de la euforia de enamorarse, hoy toca: **_Koi No Yokan._** De origen japonés y se usa para referirse a esa sensación que se tiene cuando, tras conocer a una persona, los dos saben que van a enamorarse _irremediablemente._  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro _―_ _gracias por la OTP―_ Mashima.

* * *

 **Forelsket**

 ** _Koi no yokan_**

* * *

 _You don't let me down when I feel your love.  
You don't let me down when you hug and kiss me, baby.  
You don't let me down when I think of you.  
You don't let me down when you keep loving me, baby._

* * *

En silencio la ve caer derrotada sobre la barra del gremio, un aura oscura la rodea y él no tarda en acercarse debido a la preocupación que se instala en su pecho.

Gray se cruza de brazos y ladea un poco el rostro para verla mejor, la analiza antes de preguntar. Juvia balbucea de forma cómica e inentendible y hace pucheros con la boca, refunfuñando por algo y sin percatarse de que él está parado a un lado. Hasta ahí, le parece que se ve adorable pero de pronto frunce el entrecejo al notar un par de lágrimas que se escapan de los ojos de la maga.

A diferencia de él, ella es más dramática para mostrar sus sentimientos, si Juvia está mal, se nota de inmediato. La conoce bien y puede afirmar que además de la tristeza que se percibe en su rostro, y por la vibra que la rodea, está más fastidiada y molesta por algo que él desconoce... y si ella sigue sin darse cuenta de que él se detuvo a su lado, debe de ser por algo _grave._

La maga suelta un suspiro y termina por ocultar el rostro entre sus brazos, queriendo amortiguar sus lamentos.

Él siente que su alma se suspende en un montón de acciones por hacer cuando la escucha sollozar. Gruñe con frustración, no le gusta verla así y menos quedarse paralizado sin poder ayudarla. Solo tiene una opción: estirar su brazo para que ella no se hunda. _O la a saca de ahí o se hunde con ella._ Que él se acercó de inmediato porque la miró triste y al no tener la reacción esperada por parte ella, que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, que le sonriera con fuerza a pesar de que estaba decaída. Tiene que ayudarle a sumar alegría, tiene que hacer algo para animarla lo más pronto posible.

―Hey…

Juvia da un pequeño respingo al escuchar su voz y se remueve un poco, al grado de que alza su rostro para que se vea la mitad del mismo. No se trata de una alucinación y en efecto, Gray está ahí. Tampoco sabe qué hacer, tan sumida está en su pensamiento que se siente culpable por olvidarse de todos a su alrededor.

Su dedo índice le da un suave golpecito en su frente, haciéndola cerrar los ojos conforme él la toca.

Se sorprende y no sabe qué hacer.

―Gray-sama… ―despacio, abre los ojos con asombro cuando siente que deja de tocarla. Juvia lleva su mano hacia su frente, sintiendo un cálido cosquilleo en la zona. Su corazón se siente reconfortado porque él está ahí.

Gray le sonríe ampliamente ante su confusión. Se olvida de los nervios y de la vergüenza para solo centrarse en su principal objetivo; animarla. Mientras que Juvia se emboba ante la maravillosa imagen frente a ella.

Se siente como la primera vez que vio el cielo despejado y ahora, nuevamente, gracias a él puede revivir ese momento. Mágicamente se siente un poco mejor, con más ganas y optimismo de esperar a que las nubes grises dejen de tapar el sol y que los rayos de este, atraviesen las últimas gotas de lluvia para formar un hermoso arcoíris.

―¿Estás bien?

Desvía la mirada, un poco avergonzada, para rehuir de su examinación. Gray apoya su mano sobre la barra, insistiendo a su manera y Juvia se encoge en su asiento porque aunque no quiera huir, no encuentra fuerza para hablar de frente.

―Ju-Juvia… ―balbucea insegura, buscando qué decir ―Juvia está bien ―siente que se inclina más hacia ella, incrédulo de lo que le dice ―es solo que… llueve ―completa con un hilo de voz.

Es tonto sentirse así. No le gusta darle molestias y preocupaciones en vano. Se encoge de hombros mientras que el rostro comienza a arderle gracias a la vergüenza causada por su revelación. Ella no puede ocultarle nada, lo sabe, pero tampoco es como para mortificarlo con una nimiedad.

Sin decir nada, Gray fija la mirada en la ventana más cercana. Sonríe con amargura sin saber qué decir para levantarle el ánimo. Es cierto que ese día ha llovido sin parar, a veces disminuye la intensidad pero luego la lluvia arrecia.

Revuelve su cabello con frustración. ¿Qué decir? ¿Se pone a explicar el fenómeno meteorológico que hay ese día para que ella no se culpe?

―Juvia…

Ella se levanta de su asiento y agita la cabeza para interrumpirlo. Gray achica los ojos cuando ella lo voltea a ver, parece determinada y movida por algo.

―No es lo que cree, Gray-sama ―suelta una risita nerviosa al percatarse de lo que él supone ―Juvia no se culpa por la lluvia ―sonríe cuando escucha un suspiro de alivio por parte del mago, se alegra de escucharla afirmar eso ―pero es que a Juvia le gustaría hacer… _cosas_ en este día en especial… ―completa nerviosa.

―¿Cosas? ―le cuestiona curioso.

Juvia asiente con un poco de entusiasmo.

―Sí… cosas, Gray-sama ―un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas.

 _Cosas_ como invitarlo a salir, lo pensó toda la noche. Ella ha querido, ha soñado, ha deseado con tanta fuerza tener una cita con él tras la confesión de que ella era importante para él. Pero justo al día siguiente, cuando despierta más decidida que nunca a invitarlo a una cita _romántica,_ el mal clima derrumba su esperanza.

Juvia ha esperado paciente por ese momento y cuando al fin está al alcance de sus dedos, quiere aferrarse con fuerza de él. No por miedo pero si antes no lo soltó, ahora menos lo hará ya que sus ilusiones se han concretado.

Antes eran líquidas como el agua de su magia y ahora se moldean con la magia de hielo de Gray para solidificarse.

―¿Qué tipo de cosas? ―se sigue preguntando qué es lo que Juvia quiere hacer, ¿salir a una misión? ¿Tomarse algún descanso? ¿Alguna actividad al aire libre? Tiene que ser algo donde la lluvia sea su mayor impedimento, aunque él es de los que piensan que eso no nada como para detenerse.

Ella abre la boca para responder pero la termina cerrando y deja sus mejillas llenas de aire. Pierde fuerza y trata de animarse internamente, tiene que decirlo. Su rostro se pone completamente rojo y luego exhala, evitando verlo.

―A-a Ju-Juvia… a Juvia le-e gusta-taría salir hoy con Gray-sama ―se impacta ante sus palabras. No es la primera vez que ella toma la iniciativa de invitarlo a salir, pero sí es la primera vez tras haber compartido un beso. Y ahí cambia todo―. Pero es obvio que no se va a poder…

Culmina con decepción. El mago de hielo se queda sin habla… así que eso es lo que Juvia tiene en mente. Nota que su mirada destella insegura, una parte de ella está contenta por decírselo y la otra está triste por no poder realizarlo.

¿O tal vez tiene miedo? Sabe que no hay prisa para ninguno y que ambos prefieren quedarse suspendidos en esa especie de burbuja para disfrutar de la _euforia inicial_ de reconocer sus sentimientos.

Aún no se atreve a más, pese a prometérselo a él mismo, porque se sigue sonrojando y se siente avergonzando con facilidad cuando está a su lado. No obstante, también es cierto que está lejos de sentirse incómodo por las mariposas que revolotean escandalosamente en su estómago, admite que ya no puede negar lo que siente. Su mundo gira cada que la ve reír o cuando ella le dedica sonrisas únicas ―y exclusivas―, o por las miradas que comparten con complicidad, porque los dos tienen un secreto que no quieren decirle a los demás.

Juvia está dispuesta a mantenerse a su lado, aceptando el ritmo que pueden llevar, o que él le puede ofrecer mientras que se acostumbra a lo que antes quiso descartar, y que ahora es peor, porque en el plano mental se siente _más_ conectado a ella. Que si Juvia se ríe o no, las razones tras sus estados de ánimo, terminan influyendo en el suyo. No puede sacársela de la mente y menos cuando ella lo abraza o se cuelga a su brazo, siente cosquillas en la piel cuando la tiene cerca y una repentina alegría lo inunda cuando lo llama por su nombre.

Y así comienza a desear. Gray desea sentir la calidez de la piel de Juvia y tiene la necesidad de buscar entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, con discreción y a escondidas de todos y también tiene la ferviente urgencia de volver a tocar sus labios con los suyos.

Eso no se ha repetido, no ha tenido el valor de volverlo a hacer y tampoco han tenido mucha oportunidad o tiempo para aprovecharlo. Van lento pero a paso firme y primero están la cercanía y las pláticas íntimas de los dos. Comer y andar juntos, aprovechar el tiempo de su compañía, hablar de cosas triviales y encontrar agradables los silencios que pueden llegar a compartir.

Quiere días tranquilos y con aparente paz, porque fuera están bien y juntos, pero por dentro, lo que siente, comienza a dispararse por todo su ser y no puede controlarlo. Eso le agrada, de esa forma se siente vivo, pleno y feliz.

―E-so no es impedimento ―asegura, Juvia ladea el rostro.

―Juvia no quiere que el recuerdo de su primera cita con Gray-sama… ―pausa, dando por hecho que él aceptará ―sea opacado por la lluvia.

Por eso espera por un día más brillante, para que de esa manera se evoque al primer buen recuerdo que ambos comparten.

Gray arruga el entrecejo mientras la ve morder su labio inferior, apenada y desanimada. Toma aire y vuelve a negar, se puede ser feliz con o sin lluvia. Y oh, por dios, que ahora él es el romántico de los dos y jura que no puede decirlo porque le resulta vergonzoso, pero se lo va a demostrar, que eso no debe importar si están juntos.

―Ven.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, la toma por la muñeca y la arrastra para salir del gremio.

* * *

―Yo lo siento ―murmura, un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas a tiempo que desvía la mirada al otro extremo de la habitación mientras le extiende una toalla para que se seque.

Juvia niega con una sonrisa.

―No importa Gray-sama ―cuando ella toma la toalla, Gray hace lo propio y termina sacándose todas las prendas húmedas y pesadas que lleva encima ―Juvia está bien.

La ve de reojo y la observa quitarse su gorro y su abrigo para comenzar a secarse. Suspira pesadamente, Gray quiere rechazar su bondad al intentar restarle culpa, porque es obvio que Juvia es el alma más noble del mundo al no señalarle, reclamarle e incluso negarse a la estupidez que la orilló a hacer.

 _Que él no se detuvo para pensarlo bien, es más ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente le tomó la mano y la sacó del gremio para llevarla lejos de ahí. ¿Qué intentó? Animarla. Eso. Quiso demostrarle que la lluvia no era ningún impedimento para que ella y él pudieran ser felices._

 _El mundo no se detenía con una llovizna. Eso era, eso quería decirle y mostrarle. Claro que no pensó en qué hacer después de salir, ni a dónde dirigirse y menos lo que iban a hacer. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente y eso nunca tendría buenas consecuencias._

 _Ella fue la que reaccionó ante la lluvia que alcanzó a salpicarlos apenas dieron tres pasos fuera del gremio, sin alcanzar a salir del techo. Lo detuvo y lo hizo ver lo que estaba haciendo._

 _―_ _Gray-sama… ―de repente frenó, dejó de caminar e hizo que él hiciera lo mismo. Volteó a verla de reojo y ella siguió hablando ―a Juvia no le interesa mientras esté con Gray-sama… pero ella debe preguntar a dónde van porque…_

 _Pausó y arrastró sus ojos hacia arriba para señalar el cielo. Gray tragó saliva y asintió, cierto, cierto… llovía. Los dos se exponían a la fuerte lluvia._

 _Se sintió idiota. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. ¿Qué planes tenía? ¿Qué podían hacer ahora que se daba cuenta de que no sabía ni por dónde empezar? Trató de poner orden a sus ideas, era consciente de que iban a tener una cita y que era más romántica que nada._

 _Nada igual a sus antiguas invitaciones, ahora era un poco más formal porque él fue quien dio pie a eso._

 _Ella había dicho sus intenciones y él fue quien lo inició todo. Ignoró el ardor de su cara tras darse cuenta de lo que hacía y cuando fijó sus ojos en Juvia, dejó de respirar. Ella estaba ilusionada, sus ojos brillaban alegres, de saber lo que harían o a dónde iban y él no podía decepcionarla. Tampoco quería. No tenía de que temer y menos echarse para atrás. Ya estaban ahí y… bueno. Él quería estar con ella, no era como si quisiera retroceder lo que ya había avanzado._

 _No importaban ya las definiciones románticas que lograban cohibirlo en el pasado. Había admitido lo importante que era para él, la había besado y ahora quería compartir un tiempo junto con ella. No era solo Juvia quien lo buscaba, él también tenía esa necesidad._

 _Pensó lo más rápido que pudo. Iban a salir. Por idea de ella y propuesta de él. Llovía y lo primero que tenían que hacer era protegerse de la lluvia y después ir a algún lado a comer algo… hablar y pasar el rato con ella. Pero, ¿en qué lugar? ¿A dónde podían ir si llovía? Descartados estaban el parque, la playa o algún lugar para comer… porque él quería algo íntimo, donde solo estuvieran los dos._

 _―_ _A mi departamento._

 _Su voz sonó distorsionada y en un tono más bajo, pero supo que Juvia lo había escuchado perfecto, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego asintió contenta y ruborizada, de esa manera se sentía como si fuera la fuente de su completa alegría._

 _―_ _Entonces vayamos ya… a Juvia le encantará estar con Gray-sama ―agregó entusiasta y Gray recuperó el valor, incluso la motivación al saber que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Aunque era un hecho que Juvia, estaría feliz por lo que él decidiera, la maga era alguien bastante sencilla y ante lo improvisado, se iba a sorprender con todo._

 _También se lo agradecería y lo amaría. Amaría cada gesto que recibiera de su parte. Sonaba simple, pero para él era todo lo contrario. Juvia no se merecía cualquier cosa y él tampoco quería darle cualquier cosa. No quería desilusionarla y poner algo a su altura, era tan difícil que titubeaba._

 _Pero con su sincera sonrisa, se olvidó de todo y supo que no era tan malo ser un arrebatado de vez en cuando, ella estaba encantada con la espontaneidad de los hechos._

 _―_ _Juvia puede compartir su paraguas con Gray-sama ―suspiró más enamorada que nunca._

 _Cierto. Esa mañana llovía cuando ella llegó al gremio e iba preparada. La vio alejarse para regresar al gremio y cuando volvió a salir, abrió un paraguas color magenta sobre los dos._

 _―_ _Es pequeño ―dijo mientras se juntó a su cuerpo ―pero no importa, porque así Juvia estará más cerca de Gray-sama._

 _Alzó la mirada hacia el paraguas y asintió, en verdad era muy, muy pequeño._

 _Tan pero tan pequeño que caminaron casi pegados hasta su departamento. Juvia se abrazaba de su brazo y tarareaba feliz, mientras él sostenía el paraguas para cubrir a ambos todo lo que pudiera, aunque en ocasiones lo inclinó más hacia el lado de la maga…_

Pero no fue suficiente y el reflejo de eso está en que ambos terminaron un poco empapados, más él que ella.

Vuelve la mirada a Juvia para verla detenidamente, su cabello está un poco mojado y la piel de sus brazos está húmeda gracias a la maravillosa idea ―al arrebato― que él había tenido.

Se queda ido mientras la ve terminar de secarse ―por fortuna no se había mojado toda su ropa y quedarse con su larga falda y el corsé verde que usa bajo su abrigo es suficiente― y acomodar la ropa que se quitó, para después ver cómo le dedica una amplia sonrisa. Es incapaz de decir algo, tampoco quiere interrumpir y terminar arruinando la pacífica imagen de Juvia frente a sus ojos.

Se ve linda y entretenida.

De repente siente _calor_ al verla así y cae en cuenta que están solos y que…

―La ropa está un poco húmeda, Juvia va a esperar a que se seque… ―de repente se queda callada y la ve achicar los ojos, notando que él la está viendo fijamente― ¿Gray-sama? ―desciende lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo ―su-u ropa.

Agacha la cabeza para saber de qué habla, aunque es fácil adivinarlo.

―¡Maldición! ―exclama sorprendido, él y su estúpido hábito de desvestirse sin darse cuenta.

En otra ocasión no le hubiera causado conflicto. Siempre le sorprende más el hecho de que cuando menos lo espera, ya no tiene nada encima. Pero en esa ocasión es diferente, porque se siente avergonzado, cosa que casi nunca le pasa.

Gruñe y no sabe cómo actuar. Él trata de explicarlo pero se queda paralizado y con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Juvia se ríe divertida por su exagerada reacción y lo termina contagiando, de esa forma el ambiente y la tensión se siente más ligera.

―Su ropa está más mojada que la de Juvia, Gray-sama ―sin darse cuenta, ella se había puesto de pie para recoger su abrigo y la camisa que había botado. La maga frunce el entrecejo, turbada y preocupada de que pudiera enfermarse.

Se sonroja más al pensar que había descubierto su estrategia pero ante la molestia y preocupación por parte de ella, sabe que su mente está en otra cosa.

―Estoy bien ―dice con seguridad, Juvia no parece convencida y está a punto de replicarle, por lo que se anticipa ―soy un mago de hielo y el frío no me molesta.

La ve con tanto detenimiento y casi con exigencia, que termina por soltar un suspiro de resignación para aceptar sus palabras. Gray sonríe satisfecho al ver su reacción.

―Pero deja eso, no tienes por qué levantar mi ropa ―añade poco después, Juvia se sonroja, se siente como si le hubiera llamado la atención tras haber hecho algo mal ―eres mi invitada…

 _Invitada. ¿Qué haría con su invitada?_

Eso se debe aclarar pero ya.

Es su cita. La primera después del beso. La que da pie a algo más formal y concreto para su relación.

Lejos quedan las fantasías de Juvia cuando solía invitarlo, el tranquilo pero nervioso comportamiento de ella lo confirma.

―Juvia… ―ella alza el rostro al escuchar su nombre ―¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Sé que no hay mucho por hacer aquí encerrados en mi departamento ―cuenta decepcionado por las poco que tiene para ofrecerle ―pero creo que lo que se te ocurra es mejor que estar llorando en el gremio.

Tras oírlo, muerde su labio inferior. Ella también se siente nerviosa ante las expectativas. No ha tenido tiempo de aterrizar la información, pero la realidad es que están en una _especie_ de cita. Él y ella. _Gray-sama y Juvia._ Los dos. _Solos._

Ella tampoco quiere decepcionarlo, quiere que todo sea perfecto así que se toma unos segundos para pensar.

―Lo siento, yo no quise sonar así de duro… ―añade un poco después. Suspira y revuelve sus cabellos. ¿Cómo es que siempre termina expresándose tan mal? No sabe que es mejor, si no poder decir nada o escupir tantas palabras en un mal tono.

Juvia menea la cabeza para negar el hecho de sentirse ofendida por sus palabras. Ella sabe que actúa con la mejor de las intenciones y que no es tan bueno para expresarse verbalmente. _Y por eso ella debe encargarse de eso._

Guarda silencio, fija su vista en la ventana y comprueba que no ha dejado de llover y parece que así seguirá por más tiempo… Bueno, eso no impide que haya un sinfín de cosas que cruzan por su mente.

Que bastante tiempo ha pasado hundida en su mundo de fantasía, ideando tardes perfectas a lado de su amor como para quedarse sin opciones. Que Gray-sama no tema, Juvia no lo va a desilusionar… Ella lo va a ayudar.

―De verdad yo no tengo ni idea ―Gray sigue hablando tras su silencio ―fue un impulso y no lo pensé… así que creí que tú… que tú podrías tener algo en mente, lo dijiste ¿no? Habías esperado por este día ―gruñe frustrado. Un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas mientras se pregunta una y mil veces qué es lo que está diciendo, Juvia está quieta y se preocupa de haberla lastimado con sus palabras ―olvídalo, no sé lo que digo… solo quería animarte _y estar contigo._

Estar con _ella._ Con _Juvia._ Gray-sama quiere estar con ella y está dispuesto a dejarle la parte _romántica_.

Su corazón se llena de ternura con sus palabras. Su amado Gray-sama solo quiere animarla y en el camino, le cumple uno de sus más dulces sueños. Pero no es solo por ella, sino que también lo hace por él. Se lo dijo por la noche y ahora, sus acciones sostienen sus palabras.

Ella siente que lo ama más a cada segundo, a cada segundo un poco más, y esos sentimientos se intensifican al escucharlo hablar. Quiere saltar a sus brazos y rodearlo con los suyos, exclamar lo mucho que lo quiere pero mejor reprime sus emociones, solo un ratito más, para darle seguridad.

Que es raro escucharlo decir tantas palabras, pero Juvia sabe que es debido a los nervios. No quiere decepcionarla y ella tiene que demostrarle que jamás lo hará. Su _amor_ jamás la decepcionará. Además, le está cediendo toda la iniciativa y ella no tiene ningún problema en encargarse de las palabras de amor, las caricias y menos de las citas.

Ella ayudará a Gray-sama. Siempre. Siempre. ¡Juvia vive para su amor!

―Gray-sama… ―voltea a verlo por encima del hombro, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba ―¿Qué le gusta comer en los día de lluvia? ―le sonríe dulcemente y él se siente completamente desarmado.

Dubitativo, entrecierra los ojos y antes de responder analiza a su pregunta. ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido a Juvia? Él no puede imaginarlo.

―Podemos tener un picnic, Gray-sama ―gira sobre sus talones, sin borrar su sonrisa, para verlo.

―¿Un picnic? ―cuestiona. No pueden salir al parque, asume que sería dentro de su departamento… él sonríe. Definitivamente, hizo lo correcto.

Asiente feliz, ansiosa y contenta de que lo pregunte. ―Podemos poner una manta frente a la ventana y comer algo mientras hablamos… ―sus manos ahuecan su rostro mientras sacude sus caderas al destilar pura ilusión.

Es fácil contagiarse y compartir la visión que tiene de ese momento. No le sorprende porque es Juvia, Juvia es romántica y soñadora por naturaleza.

Toma una respiración honda y termina por aceptar. ―Suena bien.

La escucha aplaudir contenta y exclamar a los cuatro vientos que a él le gusta su idea. Gray admite que con ella las cosas jamás serán aburridas. Juvia es pura luz y alegría y aunque por fuera lloviera, dentro de su casa tenía un enorme sol, que está encantado por poder brillar a su lado.

* * *

Se conforman lo que hay en su departamento y para su buena suerte, cumple sus respectivos antojos para los días de lluvia.

Con un poco de pan dulce, helado y algo de café ―eso último solo para Juvia―, inician su velada. Ella ha colocado una manta frente a la ventana y de esa forma, los dos tienen una buena visión de la calle y el cielo para ver llover.

De reojo la observa taparse con una sábana blanca y se sienta a su lado, a pocos centímetros de distancia pero de alguna forma siente que está demasiado lejos, mas no hace nada para acercarse.

―¿Le gusta Gray-sama?

Gira su rostro para verla. Juvia alza un poco los hombros, ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta.

―¿La verdad? ―Juvia afirma y siente que su alma pende de un hilo cuando lo ve recargar su espalda en el sofá y respirar profundamente, de forma pensativa ―es… es agradable ―se sincera esbozando una sonrisa.

En primera porque no sufre por el calor o el sol y en segunda porque se siente tranquilo a su lado.

Juvia siente que su corazón se encoge ante sus palabras y está feliz por su logro. No puede evitar sonrojarse y sonreír satisfactoriamente.

―¿Y a ti? ―pregunta luego de unos segundos, donde no deja de observarla.

Juvia medita su respuesta, ladea su rostro hacia un lado y Gray sonríe ante su curiosa expresión.

―A Juvia le gusta estar siempre con Gray-sama… ―responde de manera risueña ―es verdad que Juvia al principio se lamentaba del clima pero Gray-sama le demostró que estaba equivocada, que no había razón para sentirse triste… y por eso ella tomó la decisión de hacer que este lugar se sintiera como si fuera un brillante día… ―como en el día que se conocieron.

Gray es su constante recordatorio del cielo despejado, en todos los sentidos. No hay tristeza o amargura que no desapareciera como una nube gris ante los rayos de sol.

Oh, el picnic improvisado. De ahí viene su idea. El aludido se ríe en automático tras sus palabras, la maga se cubre un poco más con las sábanas.

―Y ahora Juvia está feliz de estar con Gray-sama, sin importar la lluvia o el sol.

Cierra los ojos y echa su rostro hacia atrás para sonreírle, él asiente conforme ella irradia alegría e inocencia con una sola expresión y, casi inconscientemente, apuña una mano sobre la palma de la otra para crear una pequeña escultura de hielo gracias a su magia.

―Juvia… ―susurra su nombre y ella alza las cejas al escucharlo, feliz de cómo la nombra. Lo siente especial ―ten… ―sin verla y tratando de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, extiende su brazo en su dirección y deja caer su creación sobre las palmas de sus manos.

La maga de agua contempla la escultura que sostiene en sus palmas y parpadea encantada, admirado la belleza de la misma.

―Gray-sama… ―su voz suena ahogada por el encanto de su regalo ―a Juvia le fascina ―unas rebeldes lágrimas se asoman de sus ojos, él se remueve incómodo ante el anuncio de su llanto, se siente contrariado y se reclama por haber hecho algo mal―. En verdad, Juvia lo ama...

A él y a su detalle. Gray parece captar el mensaje porque se relaja y sonríe de medio lado, lleno de orgullo por todo su amor, cuando ella contempla la figura.

Es un pequeño sol de hielo. Es irónico pero ella lo encuentra hermoso; un círculo rodeado de llamas asimétricas, varían de tamaño, una más chicas que otras, pero conforme avanza la rueda, estas se alinean perfecto al trabajo artístico que Gray había hecho.

―Es hermoso… ¡Gracias! ―cierra su mano y acerca la figura a su pecho. Aprecia el detalle con cada fibra de su ser; estará nublado, lloverá todo lo que el cielo quiera pero ella tiene su sol y cielo despejado justo en la palma de su mano. _Siempre lo ha tenido._

Ese es el mensaje de su Gray-sama, ella lo entiende a la perfección.

Tras una pausa. ―Uhm… Gray-sama… ―aún abraza su regalo y con el dorso de su otra mano, limpia las lágrimas que siguen brotando de sus ojos ―Juvia… Ju-Juvia quiere mostrarle algo.

Arquea una ceja, expectante por lo que hará.

Y sin dejar que él responda, deja la escultura de hielo en el suelo y estira sus brazos, la sábana queda colgada sobre sus hombros mientras pone su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de manera separada, para convocar un poco de magia.

Una espiral de agua aparece en medio de sus palmas, Juvia aprieta sus labios y es notable el esfuerzo que hace para que la espira de su magia cambie su forma.

Se inclina un poco para encontrarle forma.

―¿Un pez? ―pregunta divertido. Y tan pronto acaba de pronunciarlo, el hechizo de magia desaparece.

La maga suspira cansada y asiente, sonriente.

―Juvia está intentando cosas nuevas con su magia ―se avergüenza con su exhibición ―el agua toma la forma del recipiente donde está, pero Juvia trata de ser un poco creativa y como ella puede controlar el agua, buscó dibujar algo sencillo para luego copiar la figura con su magia y un pez fue lo más fácil para empezar… ―pausa insegura y aprieta sus labios antes de seguir hablando ―quizá a Happy le guste... aunque las figuras de Juvia nunca serán tan hermosas como que Gray-sama hace.

Descarta la idea rápidamente y le sonríe con ternura, es incapaz de decir de hacer algo más.

―Bueno… ―rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, un poco cohibido por sus palabras ―por tus planes y ahora que te gusta que esté lloviendo… ―atrae la atención de Juvia y pone sus manos en posición para crear algo más con su magia ―no me gusta actuar como si mi magia fuera un espectáculo o novedad pero… ―habla con falsa modestia ―¿Quieres un show de magia?

Juvia sonríe cuando él le extiende la nueva figura de hielo.

―Una flor ―es pequeña pero eso no le quita lo hermosa.

―Querías un día brillante, ¿no?

Le sonríe de forma coqueta y Juvia siente que los latidos de su corazón le aturden. Se pregunta si él puede escucharlos. Por Dios que lo ama tanto.

―A Juvia le gusta lo que ve… ―le guiña un ojo y se ruboriza cuando lo ve directo a los ojos. De inmediato, para jugar un poco, intercala la mirada entre la ventana y él.

Gray se desconcierta un poco, no sabe, o no se quiere dar cuenta, a lo que se refiere Juvia y sigue su mirada. Primero ve a la ventana y luego vuelve a él, sus ojos descienden por su cuerpo para quedar ruborizado por su descubrimiento: de nuevo se sacó la camisa.

Su maldito hábito de stripper jugándole malas pasadas desde siempre.

La maga de agua se ríe divertida por su bochorno y agrega algo más para poder quitar la tensión. ―Hoy es más bonito que como si hubiera sol.

Suspira y ladea el cuello para relajarse, la ve morderse el labio inferior y lo incita a que siga con el espectáculo. Gray se concentra en hacer más figuras de hielo y Juvia lo observa fijamente. Lo hace sin batallar, pero arruga el entrecejo mientras imprime su magia para crear.

En verdad ama cada detalle y expresión de él. Cómo se centra en su magia y cómo le sonríe cuando le pasa una nueva figura, cada vez son más hermosa.

Puede exhalar corazones infinitos en ese momento. Definitivamente brilla más que cualquier día soleado, se siente mucho más cálido y sabe que no es gracias a la manta que está sobre sus hombros, es como si tocara la piel de Gray aun sin estar completamente cerca.

Suspirando, mira sobre la palma de su mano la última figura de hielo hecha por Gray. Un pequeño corazón, tan fino como el mismo cristal.

Todo su interior vibra mientras atesora el regalo. Está _irremediablemente_ enamorada de él, lo sabe desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

―El corazón de Gray-sama ―susurra, atrayendo su atención.

Juvia se mueve un poco para quedar más cerca de él, no deja de verla. Ya no está cubierta por la manta y siente como su brazo roza el suyo mientras se sienta a su lado.

―Juvia siempre ha pensado que el corazón de Gray-sama es tan frágil como el cristal ―con cuidado, exhibe la figura para mostrársela. Gray comienza a respirar pesado conforme la escucha ―y por eso, Gray-sama congeló el camino hacia su corazón e hizo muros de hielo para protegerlo ―apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras que él traga saliva, se siente expuesto ―pero ¿Sabe Gray-sama? Juvia es de agua y ella puede llegar hasta el final del camino… hasta su corazón.

Tiene el poder de colarse por cada grieta y de humedecer cual gotas de lluvia.

La maga invoca un poco de su magia para que simbólicamente el corazón hecho de hielo, flote y paulatinamente se derrita.

Se queda mudo e hipnotizado en la escultura de hielo que poco a poco se funde ante la calidez del agua. Se siente igual gracias a las certeras y dulces palabras de Juvia. Es una perfecta comparación para él. Y lo sabe, eso que siente por ella es _irremediable._

 _Imposible de no sentirlo._

Está tan aturdido por su acelerado ritmo cardíaco que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Juvia se mueve para arrodillarse y secar sus manos en su falda para tomar su rostro y depositarle un corto beso en la mejilla.

Sin desprenderse del contacto, se aleja. Su cantarina risa lo atrae a la realidad. Abre los ojos con sorpresa. Todo le parece muy rápido y breve, que se lamenta. La ve de forma fugaz, su cabello se mece con gracia cuando ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás, sin parar de reír y de sonrojarse por su acción.

Gray piensa en los dos. Él es frío y lento para responderle y regresarle el cumplido o la caricia, pero Juvia no necesita más. Ella lo sabe y su corazón se dispara cuando siente que sus delgados brazos lo rodean por el cuello y se sienta a su lado para hundir su rostro en su pecho, sonriendo contra su piel.

Ella se siente tan cálida. Tan pero tan cálida que no duda en retenerla, necesita tocarla. Gray se inclina para presionar un suave beso en su cabeza y luego su mano va hacia su muñeca, para sostenerla firmemente mientras los dos observan la lluvia.

* * *

 **Un día leí el prompt en Tumblr y al siguiente me encontré con una foto en FB ―ahora solo vive en mi memoria― donde había un chorro de agua en forma de pez entre las manos de alguien. Y dije: _why nooot!?_ Me derrito con esas cosas y las ideas se complementaron por conspiración del universo.**

 **Creo que está OOC :x pero es tan kawawii, que me arriesgo, estoy conforme xdd. ¿Habrá más caps? Quizás, ideas hay... Agradezco el apoyo de los rr, en verdad no creí que alguien lo leyera por tedioso y largo.**

 **Énfasis en:**

―Well, our plans got rained out, and I know you love it, and even though I don't like to act like my powers are some show or novelty, you want a magic show?

Bonus: _"_ _You asked me to make the room feel like we were outside on a bright day and we're now having the picnic we planned on our bed."_

―Don't let me down. Ending 18 de FT.

―Cold Cold man de Saint Motel.

―As always. Cumbres borrascosas: _"_ _Pues este es tu día, más o menos, solo que con nubes, pero tan suaves y apacibles que resulta más bonito que si hubiera sol"._

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!**


	3. Separación

**Notas de autor:** Nadie dijo que vivir era fácil pero como sigo teniendo el alma llena de sueños, escribo. Escribir cura el alma, es mágico.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. El título del capítulo es de origen hindi y se traduce como:  
 _Descubrimiento del amor a través de la separación._

* * *

 **Forelsket**

 **Viraha**

* * *

Se siente tonto y se pregunta si eso es lo que significa la palabra _amor_ o si eso es estar _enamorado_ y muy, pero muy al sur de sus pensamientos, cree que está teniendo un episodio más de estupidez y de torpeza extrema, de esos que solo lo dejan en completa vergüenza ante los demás. No se trata de algo nuevo, sino que trata de una bien conocida (y antes no admitida) sensación que ha sido su fiel amiga en los últimos días, misma que es todavía más ruidosa por ser tanto una detonante como una consecuencia luego de un beso, una tierna confesión y un íntimo momento en que su corazón se derritió, literal y metafóricamente, en manos de Juvia. Y tal vez por reconocerla, ante sí mismo y frente a la otra implicada, es en gran parte lo que lo lleva a sentirse _taaan_ diferente. ¡Claro! Eso es, todo es distinto porque ahora lo admite y es plenamente consciente de todo lo que pasa por su mente y de todo lo que siente su corazón sumergido en cálida agua hasta ser derretido, si no es que ya logró derretirlo completamente.

Y eso no le quita lo absurdo, al contrario, es lo que lo hace absurdo, tan absurdo como un pez moribundo que salta fuera de su hábitat sin ninguna esperanza de vida. Sin querer encuentra la metáfora perfecta para su situación: él es el pez medio muerto, porque está en un terreno que nunca antes había pisado y que ni creyó pisar, y la maga de agua es quien nada como pez en el agua en esa área.

Aun en el revoltijo de emociones, Gray presta su atención a Natsu, quien está sentado a un lado de Lucy, y los dos están viendo un pequeño espectáculo que Happy hace; el exceed les muestra un pescado y balbucea cosas que no entiende porque su mente está más del otro lado del gremio, así que aprovecha la aparente distracción de sus amigos para buscar la suya; el mago de hielo se apoya en la palma de su mano. Lentamente, desliza sus ojos hacia el otro extremo del gremio, donde está Juvia, y la ve desinteresado (o eso cree él) y sin que ella sienta su mirada. La maga de agua platica sonriente con Lisanna y desde ahí las dos parecen cómplices de alguna travesura porque la albina se inclina hacia Juvia para susurrarle algo al oído.

Juvia parece avergonzada porque se sonroja y agacha la cabeza mientras que Lisanna se ríe alegre por su reacción. Y fiel al concepto de Platón, por puro amor a la sabiduría, él se siente curioso por esa nube de felicidad que las rodea, hasta quiere compartirla y desea saber de qué hablan, estar en ese lugar y no dónde está. Hasta siente una pizca de celos por no ser él quien está junto a Juvia en ese momento que parece tan feliz. ¿De qué hablarán? Piensa, y busca dentro de su mente algún recoveco que le sirva; alguna plática, algún comentario, una acción que Juvia haya compartido anteriormente con él para saber si eso es lo que ahora habla con Lisanna, pero no lo encuentra y no poderse imaginar nada, hace que su curiosidad aumente por el arte del amor y las ganas de admirar, conocer y _amar_ a esa persona especial _, a esa maga en especial._

Sin embargo, Juvia no le ha hablado de ninguna misión próxima o que planea hacer con Gajeel, menos ha mencionado que los dos solos deberían tomar un trabajo. Tampoco de alguna misión que ya realizó, y ni de alguna compra, de sus deseos de viajar, algún lugar que desea conocer. Ni de la posibilidad de mudarse, de cambiar sus productos de cabello, de cambiar su peinado, adoptar una mascota, del clima, del color del cielo, de las estrellas, de alguna novela romántica o de algún artículo de una revista. ¡Juvia no le ha dicho nada de nada! Ni ha mostrado la más remota intención de revelarle de sus planes, o le ha dado ápice a pensar que planea hornearle uno de sus ricos panes o de tener otra cita con _él…_ tal vez lo está planeando a detalle porque quiere que todo sea mejor y por eso pide consejos, pese a ser celosa con lo suyo. Quizás Lisanna la está aconsejando porque Juvia le contó lo de su primera cita…

Con ese último pensamiento, Gray se siente extraño. Deseoso. Ansioso de estar a su lado y con la intriga de su plática revolucionando su ser. ¿Qué más puede ser? Porque las chicas hablan de moda, de amor, de chicos... y es obvio que él es un implicado en ese tema. Porque si platican de algo nuevo o simplemente se ponen al día con sus vidas y que él recuerde, lo último que hizo Juvia antes de estar en el gremio fue estar con él en la cita. Su primera cita. Y no hay más. De eso habla. Él siempre ha sido el protagonista de las novelas románticas que vuelan por la mente de Juvia pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que ella divaga en su imaginación, ahora la anécdota es real. Es un hecho. Es algo que acaba de pasar y que Juvia cuenta o presume, conociéndola, para tener más ideas qué hacer, o para calificar su comportamiento, si había hecho bien o mal durante la cita. Y porque ya ha ganado una batalla y ella no se rinde. Es una chica fuerte y decidida y si ya tiene algo ganado con él, no lo va a soltar tan fácil.

Se remueve incómodo al ser el punto de comentarios, imaginando que pronto se correría la voz y muchos se enterarían de su cita... y no es nada malo, tampoco es algún crimen pero jamás le ha gustado que se metan en su vida. Y como decía, él es el pez medio vivo y medio muerto en ese terreno desconocido. Y todo el alboroto de su alrededor pueden influenciar en cómo va su relación (aunque él se niegue a dar ese poder).

Él es el único que puede definirlo pero al corazón medio derretido no se le puede controlar. _Tal vez Juvia es la única que mueva esos hilos._ Siente que sus mejillas arden y mejor regresa la mirada hasta donde están Natsu, Lucy y Happy, pero para su gran sorpresa, solo tiene los ojos verdes de Natsu frente a él. Y al dragon Slayer no le importa tirar todo lo que estaba en la mesa con tal de acercarse a él para olfatearlo mejor.

Su rostro arde todavía más, al verse descubierto y por estar siendo analizado así.

—¿Qué? —carraspeó, desviando la mirada para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Natsu olfatea y lo ve con sospecha. Gray traga saliva y se endereza.

—¿Y Lucy? —pregunta. ¡Diablos! Hacia ¿dos minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de haberse encerrado en una cápsula de celos e intrigas? La rubia estaba ahí… y Happy también. ¡Eso es un complot!

—Se fue con Happy —responde para su sorpresa.

Natsu continúa su investigación. —Ah… ¡Aléjate imbécil, cerebro de flama! —¿por qué no lo insultó antes? ¡Eso sirve para quitarlo de encima! ―¿¡Quieres que te congele el trasero!?

—Hueles a Juvia.

Y esa inocente mención. Esa dulce mención Esa imprudente revelación, basta para que su rostro arda más que el fuego de Natsu. Siente que su cara varía en mil tonalidades de rojo, y no es como si hubiera pasado algo malo o hubiesen llegado a ese nivel, pero el aroma de la maga sigue impregnado en su piel y eso no pasa desapercibido para el audaz olfato de Natsu, que no dará el tema por zanjado tan rápido.

Su garganta tiembla y es incapaz de pronunciar algo para ofender a Natsu y cambiar el tema bruscamente. Bien se lo dijo hace rato: se siente tonto y ser tonto es parte del amor. El día de ayer estuvieron juntos, en una especie de picnic improvisado, hacían trucos de magia y sus pieles entraban en contacto, no fue mucho menos y ni mucho más que el beso del otro día. Fue simplemente el punto de conexión máxima: una confesión, como las otras, pero más íntima, más certera que un puñetazo en la cara, más cálida, más dulce… con más estragos y con más de todo y por eso se avergüenza así de fácil (además vienen cosas acumuladas con ese momento). La chispa del beso fue la causante de encender ese fuego artificial que explotaba en su corazón y que no se apaga tan fácil.

Y muy de hielo toda la cosa pero el amor es un incendio difícil de aplacar.

A veces el hielo no es suficiente.

A veces el agua tampoco lo es.

El solo recordar, hace que su corazón lata a mil por hora. El solo y simple hecho de recordar, hace que su mente gire y se sienta dentro de una vorágine de emociones. Recordar es sentir bonito esas cosquillas en el estómago (reacciones químicas embellecidas con las alas de las mariposas que revolotean), es pensar en todos esos conceptos que pasaron por su mente días antes, en definiciones de filósofos, en flores, en estrellas, en lunas, en el agua y pensar _en Juvia_ y el corazón de hielo que sostenía en sus manos _._ Es creer que al fin tiene las palabras exactas para definirlo, es hacerlo sentir fuerte y tan seguro como para decirlo en voz alta, es pensar que ya es lo suficiente maduro para reconocerlo y vivir con eso. Es ser más el pez lleno de vida que nadaba sin ningún problema. Era más que ese corazón de hielo en las palmas de las manos de Juvia.

Pero no dirá nada de eso, y menos a Natsu.

―No es tu asunto ―gruñe de mala gana. Escondiendo el impacto que ocasionan las palabras de su mejor amigo, Gray se pone derecho y trata de calmarse, ya no solo es Lisanna la que lo sabe, también lo sabe Natsu y pronto de sumarían más: Erza, Lucy y Happy este último iría con el chisme con todos.

Natsu sonríe mientras un resoplido escapa de sus labios, parece orgullo de algo que Gray no quiere ni pensar, lo que él haga o deje de hacer o a lo que huela, no debe ser asunto de nadie.

—Como sea, princesa de hielo, ¿Quieres ir a una misión con nosotros?

Gray lo ve. —¿Eh? ¿Misión? ¿Yo? ―parece tonto y se regaña mentalmente por eso, le está dando más motivos a Natsu para reírse de él.

—¿Quién más, stripper? —lo ve tan tranquilo y se siente humillado ―¿Hay otra princesa de hielo que sea stripper en el gremio? ―achica los ojos, molesto. Natsu sonríe, mostrándole todos sus dientes ―¿Vas o no? Lucy fue a buscar a Erza y a Wendy para invitarlas también.

―¿De qué es? ―pregunta más por compromiso que por curiosidad, su voz suena rasposa, como si le hiciera mal preguntar.

―Investigar unos robo que se han presentado en la ciudad de Fressia. Nos tomaría unas tres semanas, supongo.

—Suena bien, congelar ladrones… ―carraspea la garganta ―pero no lo sé, quería tomarme unos días —susurra, agachando la mirada y arrastrándola hacia el extremo donde estaba Juvia —siente que no debe ir por cómo están las cosas entre los dos, irse sería como retroceder. Marcharse haría que el corazón de hielo ya no flotara más sobre las palmas de las manos de Juvia, ¿O está siendo muy dramático?

—¿Necesitas pedir permiso, eh?

—Cállate imbécil —decide que es mejor ignorarlo para no caer en más provocaciones ―yo solo puedo decidir si ir o no. ¿Cuándo he pedido permiso?

Sin decir más, se levanta y empieza a caminar para salir del gremio. Mete las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y remueve los dedos, siente las palmas sudadas.

—Solo piénsalo y me dices… ―tras él, logra escuchar la voz de Natsu.

Claro que la pensaría. Hay muchas cosas que debe poner en orden ese día.

* * *

Al salir del gremio, comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo y no ha hecho otra cosa más que preguntarse, ¿tiene algo de malo aceptar esa misión? En otra etapa de su vida, no muy atrás, él hubiera aceptado a la primera pero ahora se siente como uno de esos padres de familia que no renuncian a su pesado trabajo porque tienen prioridades.

 _Y tal vez acaba de encontrar la suya._

No es como si Juvia le hubiera puesto un freno, él es quien se está encargando de detenerse. Nunca ha sido una persona impulsiva y se considera más del tipo pensador. Le gusta analizar la situación. Y aunque acostumbra a tragarse sus pensamientos y sentimientos, nunca los había sentido tan vibrantes, tan dominantes. En el pasado, hubiera aceptado a la primera porque no tiene nada que perder y tiene más por ganar (experiencia, diversión y dinero). Y aunque sigue estando esa recompensa, él comienza a sobre analizar la situación, aunque no necesite permiso.

¿Por qué su corazón duda? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de sentirse presionado? ¿Por qué todo comienza a darle miles de vueltas en la cabeza y hasta marearlo? ¿Por qué siente que es una decisión tan importante? Gray se siente atado y eso le parece más patético que el pez moribundo.

No es nada del otro mundo. Una misión con sus compañeros. Tres semanas de ausencia. Tres semanas que implican estar lejos de Juvia. Tres semanas de alejamiento. Tres semanas donde no habrá más momentos como los de los días pasados. Tres semanas y una decisión que lo está ahogando, ¿desde cuándo ha perdido el control?

Está pensando demasiado… pero si se va, ¿Qué? Y si se queda, ¿qué? ¿Debe hablarlo antes? ¿O debe decidir por sí solo como siempre lo hace? Hablar con Juvia, no necesariamente para pedirle permiso. Suena bien. Suena correcto.

―El sensor de Juvia no se equivocó… Juvia se preocupó por Gray-sama cuando lo vio salir de repente del gremio.

Gray palidece por la sorpresiva aparición de Juvia. No es novedad que lo siga, ella tiene esa manía de aparecer cuando menos lo espera. Siente que su corazón se acelera más de lo normal, y lo primero que hace, al girarse es decir algo que ni pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. _Él y su tonto hábito de tapar sus emociones con miles de capas de hielo._

—¿Le dijiste a alguien? —pregunta violentamente.

Juvia parpadea y lo ve curiosa, haciendo que en automático se arrepienta de su tono de voz, que salió peor de lo que en verdad quería pronunciar. Gray traga saliva y no puede descifrar lo que significa la mirada de la maga.

El silencio reina entre los dos. Él no se atreve a agregar más por miedo a estropear más la situación y tal vez, Juvia no ha capta a lo que se refiere (para bien, para su alivio).

—Juvia está confundida, pero Gray-sama habla de lo que Juvia cree que es de lo que está hablando, ¿Tiene algo de malo si Juvia habla?

La ve en silencio. Sus palabras resuenan en su mente y no sabe si está dolida o es pura inocencia con su cuestión. Él se pregunta, lo mismo… ¿tiene algo de malo que el mundo lo sepa? Y la respuesta viene rápido a su mente:

—No —niega, apartando la mirada. Totalmente sonrojado. ¿Qué pretende? Ni él lo sabe y teme que lo crea avergonzado de que lo suyo se sepa —lo si-ento… —calla de repente porque siente que sujeta su muñeca.

—Gray-sama… —ella lo llama dulcemente. Y atendiendo a su llamado como un niño pequeño, la ve sonreírle con amabilidad. Es una pequeña pero muy sincera y cálida sonrisa que solo le regala a él. La maga da un paso hacia adelante para tomar suuu mano —Gray-sama… —repite —no tiene de qué preocuparse. Juvia no ha dicho nada.

—No me molesta ―repite.

Juvia suspira, su sonrisa se amplía. Gray siente que su respiración se vuelve más pesada a tiempo que la calidez que emana su toque, recorre todo su brazo. Juvia dibuja suavemente, con su pulgar, pequeños círculos sobre sus nudillos.

—Todos estos años de amar a Gray-sama le han dado a Juvia un gran conocimiento —susurra, siente que un rubor colorea sus mejillas—. Juvia sabe que esto es nuevo para Gray-sama, también lo es para ella ―recalca ―y sabe que lo mejor es ir a un ritmo lento. Gray-sama está aprendiendo y Juvia también lo está, tal vez no de la misma forma porque mientras que para Gray-sama es difícil expresar sus emociones por miedo o porque así es su forma de ser, para Juvia es difícil controlar sus propias emociones. ¡El cuerpo de Juvia es tan pequeño para estos enormes sentimientos! —ella exclama, provocándole un suspiro pesado. Despacio, la maga retrocede un poco para verlo mejor, pero sin soltarlo —¿Sabe lo difícil que es para Juvia controlarse? ―Gray siente que su corazón late lento y ansioso a la vez, el rostro de Juvia se arruga con frustración, demostrando todo el esfuerzo que le lleva _"controlarse"_ ―muchas veces Juvia quiere abrazar y no soltar nunca a Gray-sama. ¡Juvia tiene que controlarse para no desmayarse! ¡O para no ponerse demasiado roja! ¡O de que su corazón estalle por estar cerca de Gray-sama!

Gray sonríe ante sus palabras y su efusividad. Lo dice con tanto drama y pasión, que le resulta algo agradable. Siente que poco a poco su alma se va aliviando por los disparates de Juvia. Y en respuesta, Juvia comparte su sonrisa, siguiendo a un impulso de su nuevo yo, Gray la jala por la cintura para acercarla a él. Sus manos se ciñen en su cintura y siente más amena esa calidez que poco a poco invade su cuerpo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Juvia aumenta. Están tan tranquilos así de cerca.

—Gray-sama… —un tenue y adorable rubor cubre sus mejillas, disfruta de esa acción en silencio—. Juvia debe confesar que le contó a Erza-san porque Erza-san se dio cuenta cuando Juvia llegó ayer —ella confiesa —y Gray-sama sabe cómo es Erza-san, empezó a hacer preguntas que Juvia no pudo dejar al aire. ¡Sería imperdonable para Juvia no responderle a Erza-san!

Para su sorpresa, ni eso es capaz de romper la paz que siente en esos momentos. Y o está hechizado en cuerpo y alma o simplemente, acaba de descubrir que ya no es el pez moribundo en terreno desconocido; ya dejó de ser factor el qué dirán.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? ―le pregunta sereno, sin afán de ponerse nervioso o avergonzarse.

—Pues Juvia le contó de la cita. Juvia le contó cómo se dieron las cosas luego del baile…. ―cerca de él, siente cómo el cuerpo de Juvia se menea suavemente, delirando entre los recuerdos de las noches pasadas ―le dijo que Juvia estaba un poco desanimada por el clima y de las intenciones que tenía para ese día con Gray-sama y que Gray-sama volvió a despejar su cielo porque la motivó a tener esa cita… ―la vio pausar para tomar un poco de aire ―luego, Erza-san preguntó si Juvia estaba saliendo con Gray-sama.

De alguna manera, cada vez se siente más tranquilo. En plena armonía como si lo estuvieran arrullando. Quizás le da paz hablar del ayer y descubrir, porque todavía necesita de mucha ayuda, qué es lo que están haciendo los dos.

—¿Y tú qué le respondiste? ―cuestiona. A Gray le gusta que le cuente las cosas.

La ve inflar sus mejillas mientras se ruboriza, aún le es posible ponerse más roja. —Juvia no pudo ser certera… ella le dijo que eso parecía por lo de la noche en la fiesta del gremio y la cita de ayer —murmura rápidamente, la siente nerviosa de causarle un disgusto. Gray la estrecha todavía más, logrando relajarla… ―y bueno, Erza-san solo aconsejó que tanto Gray-sama y Juvia dejaran las cosas en claro para que ninguno, ni Gray-sama y ni Juvia, salgan lastimados _después._

Su voz tiembla con lo último. Gray sabe que está nerviosa y que lo único que quiere es que él le diga en qué punto están. Tanto su corazón como el de Juvia necesitan definirlo. La maga le puso las cartas sobre la mesa desde hacía mucho tiempo y él, apenas las tocaba.

Ahora, como en muchas otras ocasiones, el corazón de Juvia pende de un hilo aunque ha tanteado el terreno en un par de ocasiones. Necesita escucharlo de él, necesita saber que no está equivocada. Necesita estabilidad, estar segura. _Estar bien._

Gray suspira, se percibe una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios. De verdad que es tan cristalina como el agua porque no teme en mostrar sus sentimientos… —Entonces, ¿quieres saber en qué termino estamos? —su corazón retumba, bien ansioso. Ni él sabe cómo puede hablar sin tartamudear.

Juvia asiente con fervor. ―¡Juvia no quiere presionar a Gray-sama! Pero Gray-sama debe entender…

―No te preocupes ―dice, tratando de evitar reírse. Juvia desvía la mirada ―dímelo tú, Juvia… nosotros estamos…. ―calla, dándole pie a que ella continúe…

—¿Saliendo?

Gray asiente, su sonrisa se hace más grande. Juvia se encoge en donde está…sus piernas tiemblan y por poco pierde la estabilidad de no ser porque él la está sosteniendo —¿Nada más?

Ahora la que afirma es Juvia.

—¿Y estamos bien así?

Juvia vuelve a asentir, más feliz y firme como nunca. —Todo lleva su tiempo, Gray-sama. Juvia puede morir si las cosas van rápido.

—No digas eso… —la regaña aunque sabe que es una broma. Él sabe a lo que se refiere una persona tan emocional como Juvia.

—Además, Juvia no ha perdido la batalla y va muy bien enfilada hasta el corazón de Gray-sama —dice, entusiasta —Juvia ha avanzado bastante y ella sabe esperar, a Juvia le guste disfrutar el tiempo y cualquier etapa con Gray-sama.

Ahora es el quién asiente en silencio. Sintiendo que cada palabra que ella pronuncia nutre tanto su alma como su cuerpo. Gray siente que flota. Su corazón se siente aliviado, sin culpas, sin miedos. Se siente fuerte, tan fuerte que bombea rápido la sangre a su rustro.

—Y... ¿Qué opina Gray-sama? —ella le pregunta —¿Cómo se siente Gray-sama?

Resopla. —Bien —responde pero se da cuenta que eso no suficiente para que Juvia quede conforme —cómodo, tranquilo ―Juvia tararea contenta y aplaude sus palabras — _y feliz_ —agrega, sorprendiéndola. Su rostro se pone rojo pero no retira la mirada —me gusta cómo van las cosas.

Y aunque está seguro que quiere estar con ella, se lo calla para el futuro. Es como Juvia dice, hay que disfrutar cada etapa, pero dejando algo bien claro:

—Juvia... —atrae su atención tras nombrarlo —solo no olvides que eres importante para mí y que te valoro mucho más que un amigo.

—Sí... ―lo dice tan suave y contenta que Gray puede ver el día más brilloso que nunca.

Tiene miedo de romper esa burbuja de felicidad, pero debe hacerlo. Ese es el dictado de su corazón derretido. Esa es la prioridad que lo está frenando. No se trata de pedir permiso, se trata de dejarlo todo en claro con ella porque si se iba sin consultarlo, podría dañarla…

Hasta ahora lo entiende y se quiere burlar de él mismo por tonto, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto cuando la respuesta es tan obvia.

Gray recarga su frente en la de ella. —Natsu me invitó a una misión —confiesa, cerrando sus ojos.

Juvia, sin borrar su sonrisa, tararea sin una pizca de tristeza. Gray se extraña pero no cambia su cómoda posición. —¿Y cuándo se van, Gray-sama?

—No he aceptado ir —responde, aún tiene los ojos cerrados, pero arruga la frente. Disgustado por la reacción de Juvia.

—¿Por qué? —se extraña con su respuesta —¡A Gray-sama le encanta salir a misiones con su equipo!

Gruñe, incapaz de decirlo. ¿La razón? ¡Ella! Pero no se anima a decirlo y tampoco es como si no quisiera que ella lo supiera, pues Juvia merece saberlo.

Luego de unos segundos, él termina ladeando el rostro, molesto por su incapacidad. No suelta la cintura de Juvia, al contrario, se aferra a ella y es ella quien está por adivinar lo que pasa.

—Juvia entiende, Gray-sama —responde —Juvia sabe muy bien que ambos tenemos misiones y equipos para hacerlas. Si Gray-sama quiere ir, puede ir. Juvia no lo detendrá y mucho menos se molestará con Gray-sama. ¡Juvia lo estará esperando!

Tras oírla, vuelve a acomodarse para pegar su frente en la de ella. —Juvia, nosotros ¿estamos bien?

—Juvia cree que sí, Gray-sama.

* * *

Nunca ha estado tan ansioso por volver a Magnolia luego de casi tres semanas de ausencia. Muchas veces ha tenido sentimiento de la urgencia instalado en su pecho, por acabar con un enemigo, por completar un objetivo en una misión o para verificar que sus amigos estuvieran bien y pese a que ese día no es nada de eso, se siente mucho más desesperado en un tranquilo viaje de regreso que en un feroz campo de batalla.

El tren nunca le ha parecido tan lento. Natsu nunca ha sido tan molesto e irritante con sus mareos hasta ese día. Ese día el mundo parece girar más lento, los segundos avanzar tan despacio que se le asemeja que no avanzan (las manecillas del reloj tienen más de media hora en la misma posición, ¡No se mueven!). Jura que hace una hora miró que hacían falta cuarenta y minutos de viaje, para al fin llegar a la central de trenes de Magnolia y ahora que lo está volviendo a comprobar, todavía le restan cuarenta minutos de viaje.

Cuarenta largos y eternos minutos sentado y escuchando los quejidos de Natsu y Wendy por sus mareos (y eso que los dejaron descansar en asientos más retirados a ellos y tanto Charle, Happy y Lucy son quienes los atienden).

Cuarenta minutos de viaje para seguir viendo diez millones de veces hacia la ventaja, ver el follaje del paisaje y volver a ver el reloj, pensando en el tiempo que marcha demasiado despacio. Tan despacio que lo irrita más. Gray siente que la paciencia se le acaba, que ha congelado el tiempo y solo queda él y fuera de ese hechizo. ¿Acaso es el único que lo nota?

 _Tic-toc-tic-toc._ El ruido del reloj lo desespera más, aún.

Gray tamborilea sus dedos sobre su rodilla, impaciente. Jala aire por la boca y luego lo expulsa. Voltea hacia el otro extremo del tren y revuelve su cabello a tiempo que regresa la mirada hasta su reloj; nada, no ha pasado ni un minuto desde que volteó hacia la ventana.

Nada le funciona y se siente como si su cabeza fuera presionada por unas grandes tenazas. Se siente ahogado.

—Ponte algo de ropa, por favor Gray…

Erza habla, reprochándole el hecho de que se despojara de su ropa.

—Maldición —se agacha para inspeccionar, estaba tan asfixiado por la espera que se terminó de quitar su abrigo y su camisa sin que lo notara, tampoco es novedad… ¿para qué se sorprende?

—¿Estás bien? —Erza pregunta, acercándose a él —te noto inquieto desde anoche. ¿No dormiste bien?

La respuesta es no. No durmió pensando en lo que haría al llegar a Magnolia. Su mente estuvo más revolucionada en la noche que en el día y se imaginó, ya se lo había contagiado Juvia, mil escenarios distintos. ¿Qué haría al regresar? ¿Qué le diría Juvia? ¿Podría invitarla a salir? Porque en todo el maldito viaje, no hizo más que pensar en ella.

Y fue como si lo tuvieran atrapado en una de esas novelas románticas, donde todo le recordaba a ella y en cada suspiro, sentía que el alma se le iba para ir hasta donde Juvia estaba. Y la misión fue divertida, tuvo sus grandes momentos de relajación y de acción pero también hubo sus momentos de _nostalgia,_ donde deseaba que la maga de agua los hubiera acompañado para hacer equipo (mucho mejor equipo que Natsu y Lucy). Pensó en miles de ataques que podían unir para complementar sus magias, hubo lugares que le hubiera gustado que Juvia viera… quería contarle, quería verla y ahí caía todo su afán y desespero por llegar y verla. Comprobar que estuviera bien, saber qué hizo en todos esos días, escuchar su voz, escucharla decirle que lo extrañó. Que lo abrace. ¡Él extrañó tanto ver sus ojos! ¡Oler su cabello! ¡Sentir su piel!

—Tuve una larga noche —responde con la menor intención de revelar más detalles y pidiendo para que Erza no preguntara por sus razones.

La pelirroja afirma. —Debes descansar entonces —Gray resopla, agradecido de que Erza no toque más el tema, que bastante extraño se le hizo que no le preguntara nada durante la misión.

Pero con Erza nunca se debe bajar la guardia y luego de un poco de tiempo en silencio, ella agrega:

―Te puedes enfermar si no te cuidas y no quieres que Juvia se preocupe ¿verdad?

La ve con detenimiento, riéndose. ¿Cuánto tiempo se aguantó las ganas de preguntárselo? Erza está cruzada de brazos y lo ve casi maternalmente.

—Antes no tuviste oportunidad de mencionarlo, ¿verdad?

Erza sonríe triunfal y niega. —Te estaba dando tu tiempo porque Juvia me lo pidió y porque te conozco, Gray —con eso, el mago de hielo se hunde en su asiento—. Si necesitas algo, algún consejo, puedes contar conmigo ―ofrece su ayuda, es de esperarse.

—Gracias. Lo estamos llevando a nuestra manera.

Erza parece satisfecha y le recuerda algo importante: —Tú también mereces ser feliz, Gray. No tengas miedo.

Abre sus ojos, sintiendo que su corazón late más fuerte. Está aprendiendo a vivir sin miedos y a ser más sincero. Eso lo reconoce y le agradece mentalmente a Erza por recordárselo. Sin decir nada, sus ojos van directo al reloj y nota que el tiempo, hablando y pensando en Juvia, pasa rápido y que quedan solo veinticinco minutos de viaje.

Y esos se minutos se irían como agua entre los dedos si enfoca sus pensamientos en ella; en Juvia.

* * *

Gray es el último de su equipo en bajar. Llena de aire sus pulmones cuando sus pies tocan el suelo de la estación. Ve que Natsu festeja su pronta recuperación y escucha a Wendy disculparse por perder la utilidad de su magia en esas situaciones, tanto Erza como Lucy la consuelan y él mejor decide estirar las piernas antes de emprender camino al gremio.

Es hora. Ha llegado con todo y sus altibajos. Con todo y las ganas de ver a Juvia. Sabe que están más cerca que nunca y piensa que lo mejor es apurar a todos para irse de una vez, no hay tiempo que perder. Ahora se siente como todo un adulto que valora cada segundo de tiempo…

Siente ansiedad mientras ve a muchas personas ir y venir, se pregunta qué estará haciendo ella en esos momentos. Imagina la cara que pondrá y todo lo que le dirá. Nadie en el mundo lo va a recibir con tanto amor y alegría que ella. De solo imaginarla, ya siente aquellas reacciones químicas que sienten los enamorados en el estómago. Se siente cálido. Abrazado. _Feliz._ Y si no fuera tan moderado, ya hubiese pegado la carrera.

Pero, todo a su tiempo. Ambos lo acordaron, ¿no?

No obstante, como el universo conspira a favor de los idiotas enamorados, cuando Gray enfoca su vista hacia enfrente y el flujo de personas de la estación se dispersa, logra ver una cabellera azul (y conocida) sentada en una de las bancas de la estación.

Su corazón late fuerte y de nuevo siente que todo va más lento, a excepción de su ritmo cardíaco. Juvia tiene una expresión aburrida y está ida, volteando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, al sentir que alguien la mira (ella dirá después que fue su sensor), se voltea hasta él con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su expresión se fue suavizando lentamente conforme sus mejillas se ruborizaban. En cámara lenta, Gray ve cómo se va formando una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Juvia. Ella de inmediato se levanta, grita su nombre y corre a abrazarlo.

―¡Gray-sama! ―da un paso hacia atrás por el impulso de su abrazo, Juvia rodea su cuerpo ―¡Juvia lo extrañó tanto, Gray-sama! ―hunde su rostro en su pecho y Gray apenas puede acariciar su espalda. Está conmovido.

Porque en esos días, en esas tres semanas. No hizo más que pensar en ella (y hasta le había comprado un regalo).

Con todo el pesar de su corazón, la aparta lentamente para verla. Sigue sonriendo y en sus ojos se escapan unas traviesas lágrimas de felicidad, Gray traga saliva. Sintiendo que las palabras se atascan en su garganta. Le están raspando, tiene que decirlo porque en todo ese tiempo, fue lo único que pensó en decirle. _Y debe ser valiente._

―¡Esto es como un sueño, Gray-sama! ¡Juvia no sabía que regresaba este día! ¡Ella solo vino para acompañar a Levy-san a despedir a Gajee-kun y se encontró con Gray-sama! ¡Es el destino!

La escucha decir.

Su corazón late pausado, se siente tan sereno. En otra especie de burbuja de felicidad, ya se está haciendo común cuando están juntos.

Son solo cuatro palabras.

Cuatro palabras por pronunciar. Cuatro palabras que la harían feliz. Cuatro palabras que le ayudarían a sentirse mejor, porque es sincero, porque ella es prioridad y merece saberlo.

Puede. Claro que sí. Fue lo único que sintió estando lejos, fue lo único que pensó y es el principal pensamiento que tiene instalado en la mente. El corazón lo alienta, ese que antes estaba congelado es el máximo delator, porque parece que Juvia sabe lo que trata de decir, ella le sonríe sin soltarlo y tararea bien feliz de la vida, expectante de lo que dirá. Su corazón también es animador y cómplice porque es quien comparte los motivo con Juvia. Ese corazón es más de ella que suyo, le da el impulso.

Y Gray no es un hombre de impulsos, Gray es un hombre analítico.

Gray es un hombre con un corazón derretido.

Un pez medio vivo en terreno desconocido.

Y debe decirlo, está cerca... su corazón late y siente que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

―Yo también te extrañé.

* * *

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

La verdad no le quito el complete porque soy cobarde. Y la actualización de este fic depende de cierta fecha importante (una vez al año) y puede que sienta esa necesidad de seguirlo pero como soy bastante irregular, no me arriesgo. Mejor dejo esta obra así aunque me parece ridícula mi decisión de narrar en presente xDXD pero necesito armonía y me dio flojera editar los dos primeros, así que me mantengo en mi primera decisión. Logré las 6K, cómo me lo propuse y estoy medio conforme.

Se supone que era para publicarse tres días antes a este pero no pude porque soy una esclava del sistema y mis último fin de semana fue tan horrible que no encendí ni la lap. Lo importante es que empecé a escribir a partir de ese día especial y como todo lo que hago, aunque no lo ponga, se lo dedico a alguien especial que dejó ya este lugar. También a otro más que se me fue más pronto de lo que mi corazón puede resistir. Así que esta historia la considero tan íntima que me duele.

Agradezco los reviews anteriores: **Emma y Vale**. Gracias por apreciar la historia y no dejar que me muera ahogada con todo lo que pasa por mi mente. Lo valoro mucho, la verdad.


End file.
